


Pain

by LadyBardock



Series: Darkness [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, M/M, Master/Slave, Punishment, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wakes up in a dungeon to suffer his worst nightmare. When he finally comes to terms with his own death, his master finds a new way to torture him, he brings him back to life just to keep him as a slave...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why do you keep doing this?” He asked in a trembling voice. His head was hurting both from hunger and from the pain his body suffered from. He felt so hungry like never before. His body felt broken and decaying.

It was dark, but his sight could easily tell the person torturing him. The blond golden hair brought thoughts of the sunshine the beast hadn’t seen in a long time. He had been locked up for over four weeks now. Beaten, chained to the wall. Forced to starve. They tried so many things, they quickly realised most of the myths were untrue. Sunlight did not hurt him, nor did garlic or a wooden stick into his heart. There was only one way to kill one of his kind, but he would never tell them. They would have to cut off his head and burn the body. Right as he was now, his body would dry out, but in fact just a bit of blood later could revive him.

“You still haven’t answered our questions.” The man insisted in a calm voice.

“I do not know the answers.” He replied shaking.

“Then you shall die slowly.” The man told him bluntly. The beast trembled at the very idea, they clearly had no idea how to kill him, so that meant they planned to try method by method. Contrary to what they though he felt pain, he felt fear and he felt heartache.

He had always been very careful, but somehow all his precautions didn’t prevent what happened to him. He could barely remember how they got him... He had problems focusing on who he was, on what he was taught. His hunger reaching a limit, closing in on borderline insanity.

“How many vampires are in your coven?” The man asked.

“How many live in Glasgow?” The man asked again, but the monster just lower his head and whined.

“Are they so dear to you that you won’t reply?” The man asked in a gentle tone. The beast looked up at him. But the only thing reaching his brain was hunger. He was too hungry to even hear the questions, or to focus on any answers.

The man shivered seeing deep black eyes glare at him, he could clearly remember the beast having brown eyes. But now they were black. With every passing day the beast was becoming unresponsive, and he was wondering why. The others caught before him in the past could last up to several months seemingly unaffected by the imprisonment.

\---

“He’s not responding at all.” Fili told his uncle in a deep tone. “His eyes are deep black, meaning he is starving.”

“That’s way too soon.” Thorin noticed looking out of the window. “We need to get the information out of him.” He tried to keep distant to what they were doing, to what their family had always been doing. Hunting and killing monsters.

“He doesn’t respond to pain. Most of them would always start talking at the promise of being let out, but this one is stubborn. He didn’t cooperate willingly, and he didn’t say a thing even under immense pain.” Fili told him with a strained voice. “He’s faithful to his coven.”

“And that conviction might get him killed and us without another trace to follow.” Thorin did not even bother to consider the beast’s feelings. In his eyes he was just an animal that had to be killed. A monster. “Get the information out of it.” Thorin gave an order not considering the feelings of his nephew. The boy had to learn, had to learn how to be tough as steel and cold as a rock.

\---

Fili glanced at the beast yet again. He seemed unconscious, but the moment he would come closer those black eyes would glance at him, clearly with thirst. The beast stopped speaking altogether. Those eyes black in rage. The last question he heard from the monster was already a week ago. Since then the monster became unresponsive. He felt thorn, the previous vampires they caught and interrogated were sly things. Talking, taunting, provoking. Some would try to outsmart them, but most were cooperative giving any information needed for petty promises. It’s not like they ever fulfilled those promises, but the beasts usually seemed desperate to get out no matter at what cost. This was one different. Less talkative and more pathetic. The beast was starving very quickly, so that means he hadn’t fed in a long time. Most vampires killed regularly, frequently. They had no kind of restraint. But this one was different.

“I’ll feed you if you answer my questions.” He came closer and taunted. The beast looked up at him. To his surprise he saw brown eyes again, but only for a second. Then they became black. The beast made a soft whine, but instead of coming closer or reaching out, he clutched the chains holding him down.

“Answer me, or you’ll die if you don’t feed.” The tried yet again.

“I’m going to die anyway...” The monster growled.

“I can feed you... I could even release you... I just need to know the answers.” Fili told him calmly, with a feeling of relief the monster had enough life in his to respond.

“Lies...” The beast growled. He could still hear the lies they told the others caught before him, he could still feel their pain imprinted in the walls, the smell of their wounds and gore.

“I’m not lying.” He told the beasts with conviction.

“You’re just a pawn.” The beast replied. “And I’m as good as dead.”

“Say one word and I’ll give you food.” Fili taunted.

“I’d rather die.” The beast made his call. “A life like this is not a life at all.”

“As you wish.” He left the beast.

\----

“He says he wants to die.” Fili told his uncle bitterly.

Thorin glanced at him surprised. “So be it.” He replied. “We’ll have to catch another one.”

Fili stared at his uncle’s back. His soul was screaming with pain, dull with all the bad things he did. Hollow with all the pain and suffering he had caused. He could still feel those brown eyes look at him deeply as he was hurting him. His uncle was comfortable in his room, away from the dungeon. His uncle gave orders but never thought how much it hurt the person who had to enforce those orders.

\----

“Eat please?” Fili offered a blood bag, but despite the raging hunger the vampire refused. His eyes were black as hell itself, his skin even more white and greyish than normal. He looked sick, he looked unconscious most of the time, but whenever he would smell him his eyes would raise to look at him with unspeakable hunger. He knew they hated blood bags and called it sewers, but no other vampire had ever refused. Blood was blood, even if it was cold and lifeless, but it was still nutritious enough for their kind.

He gently reached out and moved a tress of hair from the beast’s eyes, the monster glanced at him surprised by the kind gesture. His eyes trailed the hand greedily, but he did not move an inch.

“Why do you want to die?” He asked the monster, he knew he was standing way too close, but somehow he felt tempted to come even closer. The monster was like all of his kind, breathtakingly beautiful. Even now with the overly grey skin, and extremely pale posture. The long brown hair falling down in waves, the gorgeous dark eyes under thin brows. The full lips begging to be kissed. He was strong willed, stronger than any other vampire. He withstood more torture and more pain than any other before him. He survived weeks of hunger, when any other in his spot would make any deal to get even fowl donor blood as a treat. He refused to feed even now when death was nearing.

“No one really knows why they are alive until they know what they'd die for.” The beast whispered.

“Martin Luther King?” He could barely stop a gasp of surprise. “What are you dying for then?” He asked in a serious tone.

“For something you couldn’t even begin to comprehend.” The monster replied.

He reached out his hand and gently traced the jaw of the monster. He felt a mixture of emotions looking at this beast. Pity and pain on one hand, but on the other the pain of losing both his parents to these beasts. The pain his family suffered. He could still remember the smell of his mothers cooking, the stories his father would read to him in the evenings. Then it was all pain, crying and despair. Under the care of his solemn uncle he grew into a person dedicated to only one thing, avenging his family.

The beast looked into his eyes, but then closed them as to not look at him at all. He gently moved his hand to the silky beautiful hair. He felt frustrated, frustrated with pain of the past, with the stubbornness of this beast. He felt frustrated all this beauty was to go to waste. That such a great body would perish, and such alluring features would disappear from this world.

It didn’t matter anymore, it didn’t matter what he did or what he would do, he suddenly realised. The beast made his choice, but there was no way he could just stop asking questions. He didn’t hurt it anymore, but instead of using tools and weapons a new idea was slowly drilling in his head.

He had problems sleeping the next night. His head filled with visions of the vampire. His mind going into directions he never thought possible. He felt lust towards the beast from the start, as what he was his natural way was to seem alluring, so Fili chose to ignore it like he had done in the past. But now after weeks of feeling lust towards this monster, he was on the verge of giving in. Contrary to the past beasts this one did not seem to provoke him, but it did not matter. Not anymore, he was going to die anyway. Fili felt tempted with that thought more than with anything else.

He went to his cell in the evening, he had a fresh blood bag and he did his regular questioning. But the beast said the same thing over and over again. He wanted to die, and he refused any cooperation. Later he just stopped responding at all, his eyes hidden behind the long hair.

“Stop refusing...” He said as he gently touched the neck of the beast. The vampire looked up to him with black eyes full of hunger. “Just answer the questions so I can stop asking them and so that you can live.” He told the monster.

“You’ve said that so many times before, do you even believe it yourself?” He heard a faint whisper. “You’re the real monster.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Fili suddenly felt angry. This monster, his unwillingness to cooperate, his stubbornness and beauty were driving him crazy. He grabbed the beasts jaw with force and made him look at him. “Don’t you dare mock me!” He told the monster, but the impassive glare he got as a response shook him with rage. He reached for the chain holding down the beast, and the monster followed his movement. He clipped the chain with the other one and forced the monster into the wall. “Since you’ve already made up your mind there is no difference...”

“No difference?” The monster gasped surprised.

Fili just pushed him harder into the wall using his whole body as a hammer. He gasped taking in the gentle alluring scent of the beast. It was funny how after weeks of being chained up the beast still smelt like oranges. His body deprived of human faults like urinating, sweating and dirt. Feeling even more rage he tugged on the monster’s clothes, or what was left of them. As his hands cupped the muscular ass, he heard a muffled “No...” But the beast did not say more. He shrived when the assault took its true form, he flinched feeling the brutal penetration but he did not say anything more. Fili pressed in harder trying to get the monster to respond, but apart from the firm body unwilling to comply he did not get any response. He grabbed the beautiful hair he admired so much, and tugged. He saw the black eyes glance at him, but in the place of hunger hate appeared. He saw so much pain and hate in those eyes, but he continued to push in and out in chaste movements. He felt thrilled to finally have him, the felt thrilled he found the one effective way of punishing the beast. He finally found a way to hurt it, and what a delightful way it was. His body was even more perfect than he had imagined it to be, his legs long and lithe. His hips gently curved and tempting. He grabbed him with force and biting down on his shoulder he felt his release come over him. With a low grunt he rode out his orgasm filling the beast with his warm seed.

When he came back to his room he realised the gravity of his mistake. He did the one thing he never had done before. And he left him without putting the chain back in the designated spot. He put back his clothes on, took his weapons and ran back to the dungeon. He found the beast on the floor, the change of chain finally giving him enough freedom of movement to crutch on the floor. The beast did not raise his head hearing the door open. He was sitting his face towards the wall, in the same position he had left him. His thin body was shaking with silent sobs. He reached for the chain, and the beast finally noticed him. He saw those black eyes look at him with so much fear, it shook Fili’s soul. He pulled the chain and hooked it back forcing the vampire on his feet. He was just centimetres away, the beast could literally tug and bite into him, but he just continued to stare with a deep hate.

“Will you drink?” Fili told him bluntly.

“Will you answer my questions?” He asked again after a longer while.

But the beast just glared at him with spite and rage. The hunger was still there, but it was over clouded with fear.

Kili finally breathed in deeply when he left. This was worst than anything he had imagined. He could take any torture and any wound, but being raped was something he did not predict. His painful tears rolled down his cheek making his skin itch. But he had no way of wiping them off. His whole body ached, his arms and legs painfully strained. His back painfully straightened for days on end. His rear a painful wet mess, he could feel the warm seed fill him, but the gentle pleasant sensation was tainted with the painful thought it was nothing less than rape. The feeling of warmth was tainted with the idea it was done with anger and rage, it was a new way of hurting him. Far more cruel than using weapons, and far more cruel than using words. He was now half naked, his trousers pulled down, his skin without any protection from the cold. He didn’t mind the cold physically, but he could feel it deep in his soul. He wanted warmth, he wanted to be back in Bilbo’s home, wrapped in furs and blankets, in front of the fireplace. He wanted the warm embrace of Frodo, the eight year old boy Bilbo was raising. He wanted to be back with his friends, safe, loved and respected. But now he had to protect them at all cost. And even if that meant dying, suffering rape and torture every day, he would keep them safe.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’ve found a new way to punish the beast?” Thorin was playing with a glass of wine, playfully moving the liquid around. “Don’t let his lies and powers reach to you.”

“He’s going to die soon anyway...” Fili noticed in a grim voice.

“I’ve sent out our men to try to find a trace of his coven, it’s surprising no other trace has been found.” Thorin noticed.

“He won’t say a word.” Fili admitted.

“Have all the fun you like, and then get rid of him.” Thorin ordered in a cruel voice. Fili glanced at his uncle and a sudden thought reached him, his uncle was barely his uncle anymore. He seemed to be as cruel as the beasts they hunted.

“Yes, uncle.” Fili said the only correct answer.

\---

For Kili the days blurred into one big path of pain, physical and mental pain. His body used without a trace of remorse, his soul shattered under the warm touch which should be of a loving lover, and not as punishment. His persecutor was extremely handsome for a human, the deep blue eyes, the blond hair. The strong firm body. In other circumstances he might have been tempted to try to allure him, to try something more than he usually did. But the way they met was unfavourable. Enemies, hunter versus prey. Kili had waited so many centuries to finally find a person he would find attractive, only to find him to be a heartless brute. To be his undoing. To be a monster raping him and torturing him without any mercy. The allegory making his heart ache even more. This man, no matter how handsome and lust worthy, was literally going to be the end of him. Kili was determined to die, there was no life for him anymore. Bilbo and Frodo much safer if he never returned. His thoughts ventured to his friends, Dori, Nori and Ori. He thought of Bifur and Bofur. His precious dear friends, also struggling with what they were, fighting not to drink and not to kill. Living on foul donor blood and blood of animals. They would protect Bilbo in his place. They would be safe if he just focused enough on keeping it all secret.

And one day his body gave in, and he lost consciousness completely.

His soul went back to the happy times in his life. When after years and decades of roaming around he met Belladonna Took. At the time the young woman was a literature student in Oxford. She was unusual in many ways, and she did not show fear meeting the dark figure in the library.

“Why do you only come here so late?” She asked one evening seeing him there yet again.

“Fewer people are here, it’s easier to work.” The silent dark figure slowly replied.

“What are you studying?” She immediately assumed he was a student.

“I’m researching death.” He told her in a grim voice.

That first meeting marked an unusual friendship. She would come to the library late just to chat with him, exchange information and ideas. Slowly over the months they became friends and she shared with him her deepest secrets and fears.

One night when she was coming back home three drunk men stopped her. But before they could lay even a finger on her, all three were dead. She looked at the dark figure with realization, and a sad smile and whispered the words which won his heart. “Eternity must be extremely lonely...” She told him with all the sincerity in the world.

She accepted him for what he was, she saw the value of him as a remnant of a human soul. When she met a boy called Bungo, Kili was the first of her friends to meet him. When she gave birth to Bilbo, Kili was the only person she would trust her son with. He watched over them for years, helping her raise Bilbo after Bungo died from a heart attack. She helped him get blood, and in times of crisis she would drain her own blood to keep him fed. Time passed, and blurred into a phase of happiness. He moved with them to the north when she got a job at Glasgow University. In Glasgow he met the O’Rilley brothers by accident, at first the three were suspicious towards him, but later they realized he lived according to the same rules they believed in. He met the MacDougal brothers Bifur and Bofur soon as well. He would babysit Bilbo, take him to school and back. He would work from home painting beautiful pictures. Some of her new friends thought he was her boyfriend or husband, but she just laughed at that. Kili was a friend, first and foremost. The best friend ever. And later when she was gone he helped Bilbo pick up the pieces, he pushed him to finish his studies and go on. Kili forced Bilbo to adopt Frodo when one of his cousins died in a sailing accident. He had his family and he had to protect them at all cost.

“I love you Kili!” Frodo’s warm words were ringing in his ears as he was fading away.

Fili saw the difference immediately, the limp body hung without control. Even when he approached and cupped his face, the vampire was unconscious. In this state cutting his head off and burning was just a formality. He was drained completely. He gently unchained the vampire and put his lifeless body on the ground. And he finally realized how grave was his treatment towards this being. First time ever he felt remorse for what he had done. The limp body, lifeless, tattered, injured. The lack of proper clothing, showing off the bare long legs and slim hips. Revealing to his eyes and reminding him of what he did. He had never treated anyone like that, not even the previous vampires. This one was right, he was the real monster.

Suddenly he felt tears flow down his cheek, he cried over the fate of this poor person, first turned into a monster and then meeting such a brutal end. He cried over what he had done, the brutality hitting him hard. What he did was wrong, felt evil in any aspect. He wept for nearly an hour before making his decision. He gently lifted the limp body and carried him out of the cell and into his own bedroom. He put him gently on the bed, trying not to let his fingers linger on the grey skin. He reached for a knife he got from his uncle for his fifteenth birthday when he killed his first vampire. Slowly he cut his own skin and watched the blood flow down. He gently parted his lips and let the blood drop into his mouth.

He felt dragged back. He felt the sweet taste. Unmistakably fresh warm human blood. Something he had not tasted for six decades. The sweet taste so divine he could only do one thing to save his life, his instincts forced him to do the one thing he swore he never would, he bit in.

Fili gasped feeling the pain of fangs going into his wrist. He saw the change almost immediately, the grey skin became a beautiful pale white. The hair instead of dark brown was glowing chestnut and it became even more curly. The hand keeping his wrist still was solid as a rock and extremely strong. Then he saw two brown eyes glare at him, not black like when he was in hunger, but brown. Then he saw the thin brows he admired so much go up and horror in the beast’s eyes. He let go with a loud gasp, clutching his head and moving far away on the bed. The monster looked at him with fear and pain, so much fear and pain it almost made Fili’s heart stop.

“You should stop the bleeding...” The vampire told him in a very quiet low voice. Fili glanced at his hand, now a bloody mess.

“Shit!” He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the wound. He reached for the cabinet and pulled out a dressing and bandages and began tending to the wound.

When he came back the vampire was still on the bed in the same position he left him. The only difference was that the vampire was holding his head in his hands and he was crying. He looked up to him in terror, Fili felt like he was a demon himself.

“Go and take a shower.” He told the monster in a grin voice. The vampire looked up to him with some kind of disbelief in his eyes. As if suspecting this was yet another trick.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Fili growled. The vampire immediately got up, and in a blink was in the bathroom running the shower. Hearing the shower, Fili focused on his wound. What he did was irrational, he saved the vampire, he used his own blood instead of donor blood. He was lucky the beast stopped when he did, otherwise he could easily overpower him and kill him.

The beast appeared in the doorway a moment later, wrapped in a towel, clearly hesitant and fearful.

“Put some clothes on, you can chose anything from the wardrobe.” Fili told the beast eyeing him carefully. He kept the dominating tone on instinct. Had he really managed to break him? Fili asked himself.

The boy came back dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. The clothes clearly too big, hung on him in a surprising alluring manner.

“Sit down.” Fili growled as the vampire was standing in the doorway of the wardrobe clearly waiting for his reaction. “If you want to stay here, there are a few rules.” Fili began speaking. The monster did not answer. “You will not bite anyone, I will give you enough blood. You will obey my every order.”

The monster glared at him.

“Is that clear?” Fili insisted.

“I would prefer to die.” The monster replied in a grim tone.

“If you don’t obey me, I’ll throw you back into the dungeon and we’ll do the same thing over again, and again, until I get bored of killing and reviving you.” Fili tried to keep an impassionate tone.

“Clear.” The beast finally mumbled feeling beaten.

“Stay here.” He stood up and left the room and locked it.

Kili gasped loudly, his whole body tense and strained. He gently shifted and comfortably laid on the huge bed. This was going to be difficult but he knew he had no choice. He could fight and kill him, but that was against the rules Bella forced him to swear he would never break. He was all powerful, strong and talented, but he was bound with his own rules, all of which forbid him to kill.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Thorin asked Fili.

“I think I managed to break him.” Fili told him. “He won’t answer questions, but he will obey me.”

“You’re playing with fire, but that’s not surprising considering the blood in you.” Thorin noticed dully. “Just don’t get yourself killed, and don’t trust him too much.”

“I’m not planning to keep him confined in my room.” Fili informed him.

“Fine, but you’re responsible for his actions.” Thorin was cold as always.

\---

Fili came back to the bedroom with a bag of blood. He threw it at the vampire, who seemed to be sleeping but he wasn’t. The vampire caught it and glanced at it with surprise.

“I don’t need it.” He gave it back.

“You will drink it, I want you healthy.” Fili insisted. “You’re not getting any fresh blood anytime soon.” He was vaguely surprised, most vampires from the past seemed insatiate all the time.

The vampire obediently drank the blood, not showing any disgust like most vampires. He glanced at the empty bag and back to his owner.

“There is a rubbish bin in the bathroom.” Fili replied calmly and watched the boy go to throw it away. “Take off your clothes.” He told the vampire with a wide grin. The vampire glanced at him with fear in his eyes, but he obediently dropped everything to the floor. “Lay down.” He told the vampire in a hushed tone. He took in the sight in front of him, the beautiful naked body, the long legs and slim slightly curved hips. The gorgeous hair falling in curly waves over the slim pale shoulders. He was perfect. Beautiful in every way. And he was all his.

Fili with a smirk dropped his own clothes, he saw the vampire eye him warily, fear still present in his eyes. The fear shining and turning into terror as he sat on the bed at his feet. Ignoring the monster’s reaction he gently traced his long legs with his finger tips, he could feel the monster shiver. With fear, disgust or pleasure, he did not know. He did not care. His hands embraced his hips, touched the silky skin of his stomach, gently glided over his cock, thrilled he saw a slight reaction to the gentle touch. The beast was looking at him, but when he raised his head to stare back, the beast lowered his head yet again and closed his eyes. Fili did not care or mind. He wanted the body, he already had the soul. He shifted to be over the beast, pressing his warm body against the cold lifeless one. It should feel unpleasant, but it didn’t. The cold touch was soothing, the body under him curved in the right places and firm. He could feel the reaction of his own body and the body of the vampire. He was vaguely surprised the beast would react. By all means he should be impassive as in the past. But there was no doubt he felt his erection press back. Maybe in the past he was so focused on his own lust, he missed the signs.

Kili tried not to show fear, and he tried not to show the trembling of his body. He felt the gentle touch, and to his horror he realised in his current position there was no way he could hide the filthy reaction of his body. He saw the smirk on the handsome face. He saw he noticed. And then he became really terrified when he felt a gentle hand caress him in the most intimate way.

Fili smiled in a such a way his vampire knew this would mean trouble for him. And more torture. The human hand grabbed him tightly and began pumping a steady rhythm. The human kept toying with his body, touching and roaming every centimetre of skin. Sucking on his nipples and tracing his neck with his teeth. He felt lost under the thrilling touch, no one had ever touched him like that.

He was surprised the vampire would react so desperately, and so eagerly. His hips were meeting his moves, the beast under him would gasp when he would nibble on his neck and lick his skin. He was so sensitive it was insane. He trusted against the cold body under him, to give him a feel of his lustful body. He lifted himself more and rested both hands on the sides of the beast’s face. He suddenly seemed startled and glanced at Fili with fear. Fili just grabbed his leg and forced him to wrap it around his hips, and he pressed against the body under him. The vampire closed his eyes clearly overwhelmed with the feeling of the erection pressing into him, his body writhed and he gasped. Fili urged himself harder against him, and breathed in deeply feeling the amazing cold sensation. Since the first time he pressed the vampire into the wall, the feel of the cold body was unlike anything he felt before. He could still feel the rock hard erection brush his stomach as he set a rapid rhythm of fucking the beast. The beast refused to look at him, his eyes closed and his head rested on the bed. He rested one hand on the pillow and reached between their bodies to touch him. When he did that he got the first real reaction, the vampire yelped and moved against the cock fucking him without pause. He increased the pace and saw the vampire flushed, those gorgeous brown eyes open and looking at him with some kind of uneasiness.

“Let’s find out just how much you want this...” He brushed harder against him, and he saw fear reappear into his eyes. The vampire held his gaze, but there were so many emotions clearly visible, Fili felt lost in the depth. He saw desire and pleasure, but mixed with hate and fear. His own body lost in the rushed movements, he couldn’t stop what was done. His own eyes closed as the fast pace got the best of him, and in the last haste movements he spilled his seed marking this beasts as his own. He gasped feeling he failed his lover, he planned to drive the monster crazy and make him cum, but when he opened his eyes he saw relief in those deep brown orbs. He gently reached in between them to touch him, but the vampire looked at him with fear again. Clearly he did not feel like continuing despite the erection and seeming willingness during the intercourse.

“Get yourself cleaned.” Fili ordered in a firm voice. The vampire did not hesitant even one second in a flash the door of the bathroom closed and the shower could be heard. Fili just lay there thinking about what happened and trying not to think too much at the same time. He was firm not to be gentle, he was aware just how strong and powerful these monsters could be. He knew they killed and plundered, and brought despair to many people. He tried not to see the human in the beast, but to just see a monster. A monster he could do anything he wanted to. He tried to forget the fear he saw in those gorgeous eyes, the crying and the pain. He slowly felt the stress of the day take its best of him, and forgetting about his obligation towards his pet, Fili fell asleep.

He awoke in an empty bed, at first he just stretched comfortably, but then he realised he was alone in bed. He glanced at the sunlight coming into the room. By all means he was alone.

“Shit!” He growled thinking about how badly he would get punished for not controlling his pet well enough. He got up and headed towards the bathroom, later he went into the wardrobe. He stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn’t believe he forgot about the natural phobia vampires had for sunlight. It couldn’t hurt or kill them, but it told to everyone something was wrong with them. His vampire was stuck in the dark end of the wardrobe, crouched in a dark corner, his arms around those long beautiful legs. His hair gently covering his face resting on his knees. He was dressed in the same sweatpants and t-shirt as the day before. Fili just stood there looking at the motionless vampire, they couldn’t sleep could they? He asked himself amazed with what he saw. He came closer, but the beast did not stir. He reached and gently brushed his shoulder. The vampire moved and his head raised, those deep brown eyes gazed at him with some kind of surprise.

“Get up, you’re coming with me today.” He told the monster firmly. He reached for a slim fitting pair of jeans which was too slim for him and a nice t-shirt and threw it all at his pet. “You’ve got fifteen minutes to get ready, if you try any tricks it’s back to the dungeon.” He spoke in a cold threatening voice, ignoring the desperate look in those beautiful brown eyes. He reached for some clean jeans and a blue t-shirt. He pulled out some clean underwear and took it all with him to the bathroom. When he came back with wet hair and fully dressed, his pet was back in the same corner of the wardrobe, but he was dressed in the clothes he gave him. The jeans were still a bit too big for him, the t-shirt too long as well, but he looked good in it anyway. Damn that vampire alluring charm, Fili thought annoyed.

He crouched next to the vampire. “One funny thing, one wrong word or move and you’re back in the dungeon. So don’t you dare go against my good heart. Behave and we’ll talk about a little more freedom and trust, one wrong move I might as well lock you up there again.” The beast looked up to him listening carefully. “No back talking, obey my orders and expect to be rewarded.”

“I would prefer to die.” The beast mumbled not looking at him.

“Let me say it this way, if you behave and obey, and then when I tire of you, we will come back to that topic.” Fili spoke in a very low deep tone. “But only when I tire of you. If you just irritate me, you’ll go back to the dungeon. Did I make myself clear pet?” He forced the beast to look at him.

“Clear.” The monster replied.

“I’ll be calling you my Pet from now on, so don’t be surprised.” Fili gently tugged on his hair playfully.

The beast just glared at him, there was a mixture of fear and anxiety in those eyes, but the beast did not seem aggressive or rebellious.

“Let’s go Pet.” He reached out and took the vampire’s hand he led him towards the door. He opened the door and hulled along the monster with him. He felt the beast walk slowly behind him and gently tug on walking slower. He didn’t even glance back and adjusted to the slow pace, briefly wondering if this was a result of confinement and the strained position the beast was in for a longer period of time.

Kili wasn’t walking slow because he couldn’t. He was dead curios, finally let out he glanced at the surprising surroundings. The wall and he decor clearly indicated he was held in a castle. He saw old brick walls, beautiful old carpets, elegant furniture. He saw paintings and elegant objects like vases and chandeliers. His captor was rich, clearly this was a private castle but modernised and well kept. Sudden recognition struck him, this was Erebor. He was being held in Erebor of all the places possible in the world.

They walked towards the dining room, and Kili gasped seeing a gallery of paintings. He saw Caravaggio, Hals, Cézanne, Gerome, Raphael, Sanzio and many more. Kili could easily tell they were originals, well chosen and selected. Clearly a fortune of worth in art. Then he gasped seeing his own gathered on one wall.

Fili felt the tug and stopped surprised the vampire was glaring at the paintings on the wall.

“That’s my uncle’s wall.” Fili slowly told him. “Those top three are by Jan van Goyen, then you have Charles Brooking and later those four are by Carl Blechen and the last three by Tomas Moran. I don’t really know why but my uncle just loves them.”

The vampire was still gazing at the wall and Fili impatiently tugged on his hand. “Keep moving or I’ll get you a leach.” He threatened, the beast immediately started moving.

They reached the dining room, three servants were running around agitated. A young girl nearly dropped a tray seeing the heir walk in with a handsome pale boy. Fili pointed towards a chair and the beast sat down without any hesitation, he was glancing around, but his head was low.

“Good morning my dear boy!” Balin, his uncle’s advisor and clerk greeted him warmly. The man’s smile died the moment he noticed what was sitting next to the heir.

“I need coffee!” Fili gasped and reached for a coffee pot. The monster next to him didn’t even look at the old man or do anything suspicious.

“What are your plans for today?” Balin gently asked him.

“I need to get several things sorted out, and I need to prepare to go back to university.” He told Balin slowly.

“What are you planning to do about him?” Balin gently asked.

“I’m taking him with me.” Fili replied without even blinking. The older man gazed at him with surprise, clearly he was bemused with the idea.

“I see you’ve started without me!” Thorin joined them with a smile, he glanced at the beast seated next to Fili, but did not show he noticed him. The monster was quiet and trying to be invisible. He saw him before, when he was brought in, and a few times while in the dungeons. Now when he was clean and dressed, Thorin could easily understand why Fili was entranced with the monster. Those huge brown eyes, the long slightly curly chocolate hair. The slim figure, elegant long neck and gentle collar bone. He must have been turned as a teenager, forever young and stuck in a form attracting men.

“I just needed coffee, I’m waiting with breakfast for you.” Fili told his uncle warmly.

The servants were silently running around and placing plates with delicious food. Kili sat there and tried to hide. He was pretending to be invisible, and he was thinking about his current situation. He felt depressed and broken. His body felt strange, those weeks of being chained to the wall, the dreadful sexual experiences. He felt sad, he really wanted to die. He spend most of the night thinking about how to kill himself, and he saw no option. Getting injured would mean his captor would revive him again. The only true option impossible to do by himself, that was one more play of fate to make someone a vampire and take away the only option to end the miserable existence. He was very worried about Bilbo and his friends. He was smart enough to know he couldn’t just call them or send a message, they could easily trace back the number. He considered running away, he was fast enough now, and strong enough to break free. But he had no idea where to go, going back home a huge risk endangering his friends. He had enough of running, he ran all his immortal life.

Thorin kept glancing at the vampire with an uneasy feeling, the beast seemed dazed and unconscious. He was unresponsive, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. When Fili told him he was going to keep him as a pet, Thorin thought it ridiculous. He understood the lust and alluring body, but he doubted any vampire could be broken. But this one was broken, clearly he lost all hope and all will to live. Fili said the monster begged for death, but what the beast got was worse than death. Being a slave and a pet was far worse, but Fili was determined to keep him alive and to keep him as long as he chose. Maybe this placid and lifeless vampire was going to be obedient enough to keep him around.

“We’re leaving.” Fili told the vampire coldly and reached out his hand. The servants immediately reached for his and the beast’s plate slightly surprised the slim boy did not eat anything.

 


	4. Chapter 4

He pulled the vampire to his car in the garage and told him to get in. The beast obeyed without question. Fili just smirked, he knew the shaded windows would make the beast feel comfortable despite the sun shining. He drove slowly to the biggest shopping centre around, without a moment of hesitation he chose the underground parking. The beast wasn’t looking at him, or at their current location. He was lifeless to say the least.

“Get out.” He told him firmly and reached out his hand as soon as he locked the car. He guided the monster to his favourite shop, if he was going to keep him around it meant keeping him looking presentable.

“Try these on.” He threw some stuff at the vampire, but the beast just glared at him surprised. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” The monster just hung his head and walked towards the changing room.

The shop assistant tried to suggest something clearly surprised one of the regular customers came in with a boyfriend, but nothing they pushed at the boy seemed to fit or match him. Fili was getting pretty annoyed and the passiveness of the vampire was pissing him off.

“Find something for yourself, if you don’t...” He let his voice vibrate with irritation. The boy glanced at him clearly scared and then looked around the shop, and returned to his master with defeat in his eyes.

“There is nothing here...” the boy finally gasped.

“So if you were to go shopping, where would you go?” Fili asked in a strained voice barely stopping himself from exploding. The vampire looked at him clearly scared.

“Over there.” The monster finally mumbled in a low depressed lifeless voice.

Fili just raised his eyebrows seeing one of the modern shop where usually teenagers went shopping. “Just fucking great!” He pulled the beast by the hand and dragged him there.

“Chose something that looks good!” Fili told him in a low voice. “And if you come back with empty hands...” The monster just shook his head and gasped, then he looked at the ground and began walking around the stalls. Fili just glanced at the wide selection the vampire carried into the changing room.

He stood there motionlessly waiting, he was feeling annoyed and he wanted to have it over with, feeling deep regret he decided to do this. He could have just kept him in his flat dressed in sweatpants and old t-shirts. When the vampire finally came out he drew a deep breath.

His legs were in the tightest fitting black jeans he had ever seen. Fili glanced up to a strange forest pattern t-shirt. Damn if he met him in any club or bar, he’s try to pick him up. The vampire looked super cute and alluring, and now was glancing at him with fear and hesitation.

Fili tried to focus on making his voice sound bored. “Okay. But now try to find something more official.” He spoke slowly. The vampire just nodded and disappeared into the changing room.

He reappeared in a simple white shirt and dark blue trousers. Fili just looked at him up and down. “Fine.” He mumbled.

Fili felt frustrated, all the clothes the boy chose looked phenomenal. It’s like he knew what to pick, and it all complimented his unique beautiful features.

He just glanced at the huge pile of clothes. “Get some underwear and anything else you might need.” He told the vampire calmly, and watched him pile up more things. The shop assistant had a hilarious grin, clearly she never had a customer who could afford a shopping spree like that. ”Anything else?” He glanced at the boy, who was glaring at a blue t-shirt, but he didn’t pick it.

“Do you want that one as well?” He asked impatiently. The boy just looked at him and shook his head, he gently reached for the t-shirt and browsed the sizes and gave it to surprised Fili.

“I don’t buy things here.” Fili replied curtly clearly indicating this shop was below his standards. The vampire just looked down clearly scared and put the t-shirt back. Fili glanced at the strange pattern, the t-shirt looked like blue waves.

“Fine! I’ll try it on!” He told the clearly sad vampire. “But you’re coming with me!” He grabbed his hand and ignoring the shop assistant he pulled him into the changing room.

“Don’t you dare think I’m not letting you out of my sight for even a second.” He told the vampire in a hushed tone and took off his t-shirt. The vampire tried to hide in the corner of the small dressing room, and he avoided looking at him. Fili quickly put on the blue crazy wave t-shirt and glanced at the mirror. He gasped in shock, the blue colour made his eyes stand out even more. Somehow the strange t-shirt looked great. He glanced at the vampire. “So you’re good at this?” He gently asked. The vampire just nodded as a response.

He glanced at the vampire pressed into the corner and back to the crazy t-shirt. He grabbed his neck and ignoring the yelp he pulled him closer. He held his breath and pressed his lips into the vampire’s cold mouth. He bit down on his lower lip and pushed his tongue in. The vampire was motionless and shocked, but he tasted divine and sweet.

“Go and chose something more.” Fili broke the kiss and pushed him out. “And don’t make me regret this...” He whispered before the vampire disappeared behind the curtain.

Kili could barely believe what was going on, the shopping trip made him realise how far away from real life he was now. He loved shopping, he loved trying on things and choosing them for other people. His handsome master was a beautiful human. And the selection of classical, expensive but featureless clothes, was dull to say the least. It’s as if someone had taught him classics were always in style, ignoring that style changes all the time. He knew keeping in style was a way of masking his nature and true identity.

He quickly went through the shop and gathered a wide selection of things, ignoring the curious glare from the shop assistant. He gave a set at a time to his master without a word.

Fili just took the clothes without a word, the vampire would pass him things he would have never chosen by himself. His family and friends all wore those classic things, never following style or fashion. Now he was glancing at the mirror not recognising himself. The tight light blue jeans, and the crazy black t-shirt. He loved it. After trying on countless sets proposed by the vampire, he finally realised he had been mistaken most of his life. The current fashion didn’t make him look ridiculous. It complimented his wide shoulders and muscular legs and arms. The crazy colours highlighted his hair or eyes or skin tone. As the vampire passed him yet another t-shirt, he grabbed his hand and pulled him in the changing room. The boy didn’t seem surprised and he complied with the demand. Fili grabbed him close and pressed him into the mirror. He pulled on the boy’s neck and forced him into another deep kiss. He grabbed his head and forced to deepen the kiss. The boy gasped, and gently gave in. The soft cold lips moved against the warm human ones. The vampire seemed shy, Fili realised breaking the kiss. He looked at the hazy eyes of the beast, and realised he enjoyed it.

“I’ve had enough of this, let’s get you some shoes and go home.” He told the boy gently brushing his hair. The vampire just nodded.

They finished the shopping run with shoes and bags. The vampire again chose something very modern, comfortable sneakers. Fili hesitantly did the same, thinking that his regular shoes would not match his new clothes.

They packed everything into the car, and Fili slowly set course for St. Andrews. The drive took nearly two hours, and it passed in grim silence. He knew they needed some of the shopping at home, but first he wanted to make the vampire realises his plan. He had a flat near the university, in an old posh house. The vampire looked around calmly, the flat was decorated by an interior decorator, so Fili was confident it would make anyone amazed. But his pet did not seem fazed, actually he looked a bit bored with the modernistic minimalistic white decor. Fili guided him into the living room, and later into the bedroom. The beast stopped seeing the huge king size bed, but Fili just continued into the huge walk in wardrobe. He placed most of the shopping there are returned to the stunned beast.

“Sit down.” He ordered in a firm voice. As the vampire sat on the floor he took a spot on the bed. It was funny how the vampire took such a submissive position on the floor. “Either you behave, and obey and stay here with me, or it’s back to your cell. Before I bring you here I want you to understand the deal.” Fili was a bit unnerved the vampire did not look at him. “You’ll be here most of the time, you will do as instructed. Any attempt of running away or doing something out of line, I will personally hunt you down and throw you back into the dungeon. If you hurt me or kill me, you can be sure my uncle will destroy you no matter where you hide. And then he’ll seek vengeance killing everyone you hold dear.”

With every word the vampire’s head was going lower and lower. “Can I trust you enough not to do anything stupid, or should we go back and to the dungeon this very moment?” He asked in a threatening tone.

“I will obey.” The boy slowly told him in a dull voice clearly indicating he had given up.

“Take your clothes of.” He told him in a low voice. He sat comfortably and watched the vampire obey without question or hesitation. He was beautiful, his whole body a work of art. The boy glanced at him clearly not sure what was expected of him. “I want proof you can obey.” He told the vampire slowly carefully choosing his wording. “Suck my dick.” He gave his order. The boy glanced at him with fear, his hands were clearly shaking as he reached for Fili’s jeans. As he was slowly reaching for Fili’s erection, it was evident he had no idea what to do. Fili glanced at the trembling hands and the fear in those gorgeous eyes. Slowly he began giving instructions what he wanted, and the boy obeyed. He did anything asked of him, but it was evident he was doing this for the first time in his life. Fili just smiled feeling those cold lips take him in, somehow the evident inexperience made him think tenderly of the beast on his knees in front of him. He briefly wondered about their first time back in the dungeon. He never considered the boy’s feelings, he didn’t even think about the reason why this vampire was less sexual in appeal than the others. Inexperience was a possible explanation. It sent a shiver down his back thinking that it was probable that their first time in the dungeon was the boy’s first time. He felt like asking, but looking at the brunette head sucking him, he felt like asking that one question would change his resolve. And sending him back to the dungeon meant someone else would interrogate him and finally kill him.

“On your knees.” He told the boy firmly trying to sound irritated. “You’ll need more practise with that.” He told the boy taking off his clothes. The boy obediently got to his knees and bent forward. Fili just grabbed his hips and gently caressed the cold skin. “Good pet...” He whispered to him before pushing in. The boy yelped a bit clearly a bit uncomfortable, but Fili held him down. He wondered if the reaction was due to pain, or was it something else. He grabbed him firmer and reached with one hand to touch him. He felt the vampire stir clearly surprised with the gesture and touch. Fili just smirked thinking about the boy under him who desperately tried to hide the reaction of his body. He wanted it, surprisingly especially if you consider what happened between them. His thoughts drifted back to vampires and he wondered if they could cum just like humans. He pushed firmer and pumped steadily feeling the reaction of the body under him. He wanted to make him cum, but he had no idea about how to last so long to do it. Somehow the body under him, the idea of him being his pet made him even more aroused. The idea he could take him as much as he wanted, and as hard as he wanted, was too much to bear. He just pushed in and with a deep feeling of lust he found his completion. He rested his head on his shoulder blades and breathed in the strange orange scent. It was funny the vampire’s natural smell was of oranges. He gently receded and pulled the vampire into the bathroom. He motioned him to get into the fancy jacuzzi and started the water. He sat down in front of the vampire watching him carefully. The boy was avoiding his eyes, clearly his body was still aroused. With a smirk he got on his knees and rested in front of him, he saw surprise and fear in those gorgeous brown eyes.

“I want to make you cum...” He gently whispered kissing his neck and roaming his body with his fingertips. He saw terror in the vampire’s eyes and shyness. “Tell me how to do it.”

“You can’t...” The monster gasped. Fili looked at him surprised. The vampire was clearly embarrassed.

“There must be a way.” Fili insisted remembering all the stories he heard about sex with vampires.

“There is a way, but you can’t do it...” The boy whispered. “I would have to bite you.”

Fili blinked looking at him. “Vampires only climax if biting their victim during sex?” He asked slowly making sure he understood correctly. He was puzzled with the idea, letting a vampire consciously bite you during sex was too much even for him. “So if I just leave you like this you will remain unsatisfied?”

The vampire just nodded clearly embarrassed with the topic. “I’m sorry to say but I don’t trust you enough for that.” Fili finally told him with a dry throat.

“I don’t bite.” The vampire replied curtly not really disappointed.

Fili gently washed the vampire and himself and motioned him to get up. “We’re going back, take clothes for a few days, and leave the rest here.”

The vampire just nodded and quickly ran towards the wardrobe.

They drove three hours in silence, somehow Fili was hoping that with time the vampire would actually acknowledge his presence. His uncle just raised a brow seeing Fili dressed completely different than usually, he glanced at the vampire now dressed in his new clothes and he just smirked.

“If I had known he looked this good, I might have done the same thing.” Thorin noticed with a smirk. “Perhaps you’re willing to share?” His uncle gently suggested. Fili immediately noticed the hand he was holding began trembling.

“Find yourself your own pet!” Fili laughed and pulled his vampire into the direction of his room.

Thorin just smirked. “I might consider that...” He whispered to himself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kili got used to it surprisingly fast. He could take the sex, he could take the obedience. So far his master never asked him to do anything atrocious. His life was bearable, far more better than the dungeon being raped and beaten up daily. He refused to hope for anything better, but he was surprised he got used to him. Somehow his master seemed much nicer now, he was still dominant and cold, but not brutal like in the dungeon. He felt mildly bored now, being locked in the room a lot, or being invisible when he would accompany him around. Bu still it was much better, he just wished he had something to draw with, or something to write with. He didn’t even hope for touching a computer, phone or tablet. That would be a huge change for him. He was expected to be silent and quiet and that was what he did.

Moving to St. Andrews at the beginning of the new semester, Fili felt strange. He never lived with someone, but the last days his pet proved he could behave. In front of other people he was always silent and calm. He never did anything suspicious, he was quiet, even a bit too quiet. He was still sad and depressed, Fili was pretty sure he spent a lot of time crying, but at least he stopped talking about suicide.

St. Andrews was much worse than staying in the castle, Kili quickly realised. He was locked more now, his master often gone for the whole day. The white apartment was cold. Everything was fucking white. The walls, the floors, the furniture, the bathroom and kitchen. It felt freezing and lifeless, just like his life and his eternal existence. He felt bored, so dreadfully bored. He read all the books his master brought in, while he was away. He cleaned the whole flat out of sheer boredom. He would want to cook something, but his master as a rule never ate in the flat. He just wished he could get him hands on that laptop his master was dragging around. He wished he had something to paint with...

Fili noticed his pet was even more depressed when they came to the university. He was silent, he would rarely even answer him. He would just nod and do anything asked of him. He complied to any sexual ideas without hesitating, but without eagerness at the same time. It took him a few days to realise the vampire was simply bored as hell. For the first time he considered that his flat was pretty dull and empty. At Erebor there were countless bookshelves and decorations, here is was practically empty. At Erebor walking around the vampire was clearly fascinated with the paintings, here he could only look out of the window. There was no TV in the flat, because he never needed it. He always used his laptop for entertainment, and there was no way in hell he would let him use it. The chance his vampire would attempt to contact someone was still high. Despite living with him, Fili refused to trust him. His biggest revelation was the fact that his vampire was a clean freak. The whole flat was spotless, so much so that he decided not to hire his usual cleaning service. But it wasn’t just the flat, the vampire was always clean, and any type of intercourse would always end for him in the shower.

“You’re coming with me today.” He told the startled vampire one day when the weather was finally dull enough to take him outside. The boy obeyed without question, he got dressed and was waiting at the door. Fili took his hand and silently led him towards the nearby cafe he always visited before classes. The vampire looked around curiously, clearly he was less stressed than during their first outing to go shopping. He sat opposite him and watched him drink coffee and eat a sandwich. Fili grabbed his hand again and dragged him towards the lecture hall. The boy sat next to him for the boring business lecture, but he seemed fascinated. Fili passed him a notepad and a pencil, to make him seem a normal student. The vampire just smiled at that, and Fili felt his jeans become very tight seeing two extremely cute dimples. The first smile made him think only of going back home and pressing him into the bed. The boy glanced at him, and back to the lecturer. To his surprise he saw him scribbling something soon. When the economy lecture was over the boy put the notepad into his back pocket and they left hand in hand. Fili noticed some girls glanced at them surprised, he had slept with some of them, he had flirted with all the others, but they were clearly surprised he would openly walk around with a boy. He did not care what anyone thought. He always did what he wanted.

They stopped at the same cafe for lunch, and Fili ordered two plates just to make it seem normal. The boy didn’t even glance at the food, Fili motioned at the plate, and the boy took a fork with a deep sigh and began playing with the food.

“So did you enjoy the lecture?” He gently asked.

“As any lecture on a topic that doesn’t fascinate me.” The boy replied quietly.

“I can’t say I’m all that interested myself, but I have to study what my family demands from me.” Fili slowly told the vampire.

“That’s sad.” The boy noticed.

“That’s life.” Fili replied. “We often have to do things we don’t really enjoy. What kind of lectures would you prefer?” He asked happy they managed to have a polite conversation for once.

“History, art, literature... anything in between those topics.” The boy noticed.

“I’m not all that into history and literature, but I was thinking of taking photography and filming classes, would you care to join me?” He gently proposed. The monster looked up to him clearly surprised with the civil proposition.

“I’d like that.” The boy slowly replied.

“Hey where have you been?!” A loud voice broke their calm conversation.

“Gimli!” His master got up and hugged the short red haired man. “Sit down and order something!”

“When did you arrive?” Gimli asked slowly glancing at the boy sitting at the table with his cousin. He was used to girls all around Fili all the time, but he was one of the few people who actually knew Fili liked boys as well.

“Almost two weeks ago.” Fili carefully answered.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Gimli asked glancing at the very calm and shy boy.

“Gimli, this is my Pet. Pet, this is my cousin Gimli.” Fili introduced him as to what he was.

Gimli glanced at the boy now taking a more careful look at the plate in front of the boy. “So the rumours are true for once?” He smirked at his cousin.

“I have no idea what is the latest rumour.” Fili dryly noticed.

“That you found a leech in the dungeon and you’re keeping him as your personal bed warmer and pet.” Gimli joked.

“He makes a lousy bed warmer, but he’s a good pet.” Fili told him with a smirk.

“Are you coming to Ashley’s party on Saturday?” Gimli asked with a smirk.

“I might show up.” Fili replied curtly clearly indicating he was in the one who will decide about everything considering himself. He glanced at his vampire who looked down at the plate as if praying it would disappear. He didn’t even react to Gimli or the bizarre conversation. “I’ll be in touch.” He bid Gimli goodbye and extended his hand towards the boy, who took it without hesitation clearly relieved to get away.

“It’s time for business management.” Fili pulled him towards one of the lecturing rooms. After the lecture Fili decided to go to the library and do some work on his laptop. The boy was clearly agitated, he looked around the bookshelves as if it was the most interesting place ever. “You can chose whatever you want and read it on the spot. If you find something worth borrowing let me know.” He gently encouraged the vampire. The boy quickly went around the area, making sure he was within eye contact from Fili. Fili just kept glancing at him, and saw him take three books from the art department and come back to the table.

“Sit here, I need two books myself.” He got up and headed for the nearby law department and chose the books he needed. He glanced back but the vampire didn’t even touch the laptop he was sitting in front of one of the books and reading it. He returned and went back to work. After an hour he glanced at the vampire again, and he took a look at the book. “William Turner?” He asked seeing the book being more of an album than a typical book.

“Yes.” The boy replied curtly and continued to study the album. He did not feel like telling his master he actually knew Turner in person once, and that at Bilbo’s home there were several original paintings hidden. Seeing these paintings made him feel safe, made him feel connected with his own past life.

“I’ve always wanted to buy something, but his auctions are rare.” Fili noticed sadly. “What other books have you chosen?”

Kili pushed the other two books his way. “Caravaggio and Klimt.” Fili read the titles surprised. “You must really love art.”

The vampire did not reply but continued to gaze at his favourite Turner painting ‘Death on a place horse’. “I love this one.” He told his master aware the human was waiting for an answer.

“I’m no expert, but it does look nice.” Fili noticed. “I tried painting, but I’m not sure I’m any good...” Fili suddenly admitted, he noticed the boy look at him very surprised. “I’m good at drawing, I once even dreamt of running away and becoming a tattoo artist.” He saw the boy’s eyes go wide and a shy smile appear on his face. “I don’t do it anymore, reality is a bitch.”

“Have you ever tried?” He asked the vampire with a smile.

The boy just looked down and didn’t reply.

“Let’s go home.” Fili gently proposed and gathered his things. “I’ll borrow those books for you.” He took the three albums with his books. The vampire just followed him in silence.

“Would you like to come with me tomorrow?” He asked him gently putting the books on the table.

“If I’m not a bother...” The beast replied hesitantly.

“A bit.” Fili answered honestly.

“Do what you think is best.” He replied truthfully.

“Go to the bedroom.” Fili ordered him firmly. The vampire just glanced at him and obediently went to the bedroom, he knew what was expected of him. Fili just smirked, he was slowly getting used to the vampire around him all day. Having him there wasn’t a bother at all. It was actually nice to have some company, even silent and obedient company.

He followed him into the bedroom, dropping his clothes on the way. The boy was already on the bed naked, his arms wrapped around his long legs. The vampire glanced at him, and Fili for the first time didn’t see the usual fear in his eyes. He smiled coming closer to the bed.

“You’ve been a very good pet...” He gently reached and tugged on his hair. “Or I’ve been too nice to you...” He grabbed his neck and forcefully pulled him closer. “I’m planning to be very good to you, so don’t you dare overuse my kindness...” He whispered into his ear.

“I wouldn’t dare disappoint you...” The beast whispered trembling. Fili could easily see the attraction in his eyes, somehow their relation was developing in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He pulled on his hair and kissed him deeply. For the first time he felt a vivid response, the lips he was assaulting were replying. It was a timid reply, but it was evident the boy was less shy than before. He grabbed him and forced him much closer, to his surprise he felt two arms wrap around him and hold onto him. Their bodies collided and Fili gasped feeling the soothing cool touch of his lover. Not breaking the kiss he pushed him backwards on the bed and he felt the boy rub against him. Their kisses became frantic and wild, Fili felt delighted with the response he got. Somehow the vampire seemed unusually eager and willing. His legs wrapped around him, and Fili could feel the rock hard erection press into him. Fili broke the kiss and gently pressed into his lover, and was met with a delighted gasp, he just smiled.

He kissed him again and moved frantically against the beautiful body under him. He looked into the vampires eyes and noticed his eyes became black. He felt a moment of fear, but decided to play with fire. He lifted himself slightly changing the angle and rested his forearm next to the boy’s head. He looked into his eyes and wondered about the change of colour holding his deep gaze.

“You want this, don’t you?” He asked in a raspy voice. “You want me...” He whispered into the vampire’s ear. “If you want you can bite, but just a tiny bit...” He whispered and saw surprise in the deep black eyes.

“I can’t bite you...” The monster whispered in horror. “It’s against the rules.”

“I set the rules here...” Fili spoke in a low tone still fucking the beast without pause. “And I say I trust you enough to bite down gently... Just as to give you the pleasure... Consider it your reward...”

“I’m not sure if I am able to stop, once I bite down...” The boy admitted with fear again in his eyes.

“If you don’t stop it’ll get you killed, so you better stop...” Fili insisted, the very idea making him even more sex crazed.

“Are you sure?” The boy asked unsure of himself and of the situation, but his deep black eyes were full of lust.

“I can’t hold on any longer, so if you’re going to try it, you should do it now...” Fili gasped burring himself balls deep into his lover in a powerful thrust.

He felt a gentle series of kisses on his neck, he felt the boy lick him and taste his skin, then he heard a gentle moan and his world collapsed feeling a sensation stronger than anything before in his life. He felt a slight stab of pain, but the sensation was unprecedentedly fulfilling, his seed immediately spilling as he reached his orgasm at the same time the fangs went into his neck. He felt him pull back after a short moment, and he felt the new feeling of the cold cum on his stomach.

“You were right vampires can cum after all...” He gasped and gently lay next to him on the bed. The vampire was clearly dazed, still with drops of blood on his lips, licking them hesitantly tasting the divine warm blood. “Are you okay?” He asked worried, the boy was trembling next to him.

“Yes.” The boy told him in a teary voice. Fili lifted himself and glanced at his lover. Tears were falling down his face, and his eyes had a desperate look in them.

“Was it that difficult?” Fili asked worried, and the boy just shook his head, he got up and quickly went into the bathroom to get cleaned. Fili hesitated but decided to follow. He found him under the shower, sitting on the floor crying.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently trying not to show irritation. He saw the boy try to hide his tears and despair.

“Nothing.” The boy mumbled. “It was beautiful.”

“Then why are you crying?” Fili insisted in a grim voice. “Was that your first time?” He asked suddenly realizing the probable cause. The boy just nodded. Fili looked at him for a longer time clearly surprised. He reached out and pulled him into his arms noticing the water was way too hot. He changed the temperature and grabbed the boy firmly into his arms. “Talk to me...” He asked gently.

He boy held onto him tightly and was sobbing now desperately, crying just like he used to while held in the dungeon, or when he forced him for the first time.

“Tell me what’s wrong...” Fili insisted.

The boy looked up to him with those gorgeous dark brown eyes. “It’s just that... I never thought...”

“You never experienced anything like that?” Fili gently suggested. The boy shook his head desperately. “You would have missed out on it, if you had died that day in the dungeon.” Fili gently told him. “I hope that now you might decide you have a bit more to live for...” He pulled him into a deep kiss.

“I hope you will behave well, so I can always treat you like this, with tenderness and kindness. Don’t make me ever regret this.” Fili told him firmly. The boy held onto him and trembled. He cried for several minutes, and when he finally looked up Fili could see hope in those eyes. And not only hope, much more than hope. “You belong to me.” He told him realising the boy was getting the wrong idea. “Don’t you dare forget the rules.” He told him in a low voice and immediately the hope died in those beautiful eyes. Fili gently urged him to get up and wash.

“Come to bed with me.” Fili gently invited him along. He gently reached for him and pulled him into his arms. “I know you don’t need sleep, but I’m tired of being alone at night...” He gently whispered. The vampire gently snuggled into his arms and rested his head on one of the pillows. Fili reached for his hand and pulled it to his chest and entwined their fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili glanced at the sleeping blond, his heart in turmoil. The new experience was unlike anything before. He knew people glorified sex, he knew vampires loved sex especially when feeding and biting. But what he experienced was beyond what he thought possible. His attraction towards this human was going into a crazy insane direction. Having sex with him like that was like playing with fire. He bit him, and he drank a bit of the fresh blood, and the orgasm hit him hard. He knew the human felt the orgasm stronger as well, he heard humans always reacted that way, but there was something about their mutual attraction that gave it another dimension of feelings. He felt safe the last few days, but that day with going out and spending time at the university almost made him feel happy. Almost. In the back of his head was still fear, fear for going back to the dungeon. Fear for Bilbo and his friends. He could manage with this life, but it didn’t mean he would be happy. He gently reached out to touch the human’s hair. Somehow this human was his weakness and he had no idea why. Slowly he looked into the darkness and closed his eyes. He didn’t sleep, but he loved meditating, that way his soul could wonder all around the world. The emotions he was picking up from his human and his flat were contradicting his experiences with him. Here he was much calmer and much nicer, as if he was entirely a different person.

Fili awoke feeling a pleasant weight on his chest. He glanced at the hand still entwined with him, the vampire was laying on his side, and the moment he looked at him his dark eyes opened and looked back. “So are you coming with me today?” He asked with a gentle smile, and the vampire just nodded. “I have only two classes today, later we’re going shopping I feel like eating a pile of pancakes.” The vampire just smiled and nodded.

They spent the day together, holding hands and going everywhere together. After the first lecture a beautiful blond girl called Ashley came up and reminded Fili about the party, but he didn’t officially take the invitation. After classes they went to the library for a few more books and to the supermarket. When they returned Kili took the bags to the kitchen without a word and without being instructed he began making the pancake dough.

“You’re making the pancakes?” Fili asked surprised glancing into the kitchen smelling the delicious food.

“I hope you don’t mind.” The boy looked at him with fear.

“I’m just surprised.” Fili told him with a smile and he sat at the kitchen table and glanced at his pet. “What else can you do?”

“I’m good at household things, cooking included.” The vampire slowly told him not telling him much at the same time.

“Will you cook lunch for me on Saturday?” Fili asked with a grin.

“If you wish so.” The boy replied curtly.

“If you cook something good I might decide to take you with me to that party...” Fili suggested.

“I’m not sure I’d like to go...” the vampire slowly told him. “Drinking, girls and dancing are not really my things.”

“Suit yourself!” Fili grinned and watched with amazement as the pile of pancakes grew.

“Maple syrup or cherry jam?” The boy asked reaching for the cupboard.

“Maple syrup.” Fili replied and glanced at the huge pile of pancakes set in front of him. He reached and poured the syrup. He ate the first pancake with zeal. “Fucking delicious.” He glanced at the boy surprised. “You weren’t kidding when you said you can cook. I like cooking but I’m nowhere near this good at it.”

“It’s just something I can do.” The boy noticed not looking at him.

“It’s actually pretty funny, you’re a vampire and you can cook!” Fili grinned happily and ate another pancake.

The weekend came a bit too early for Kili’s taste, he felt strange about everything going on with him. First time in centuries he felt a turmoil in his soul, the first attack being a deep contemplation of what he was and how to control it. Now it was different, his thoughts were focused around the strange human. His conscious well educated side knew he was being abused, although not physically anymore. He knew this arrangement as a servant/slave was inhumane and improper. He knew the sexual activities were enforced and especially in the past were simply rape. He knew this human could be cruel and heartless. But his emotional side, his heart, was hoping this could last. Hoping all the kind gestures, the warmth and sincerity were honest. He was slowly growing fond of this human, and the newly discovered sexual side gave him a feeling of happiness he had never expected.

Saturday started as usual, they got up after a heated session of sex in the morning. Kili prepared some breakfast and later lunch, while his master worked on his laptop a bit. Everything seemed fine up till the moment his maser decided to leave for the party.

He watched him take a shower and get dressed. He heard another invitation, but he really didn’t like parties being what he was so he rejected it. His master’s eyes gazed at him coldly just like in the past when he was in the dungeon. “Fine, than rot here!” He told the vampire coldly.

Fili felt irritated with the rejection, but he wasn’t going to drag the vampire along by force. He just felt like having him near, which was an emotion that surprised him. He liked him right next to him, he liked the strange orange smell, he liked the touch and sex. Discovering his pet was a clean freak, an a fabulous cook added to the crazy situation a feeling of possession. He glanced at the crouched vampire on the floor who had fear in his eyes first time in weeks, and he was dead set on having a good time.

He walked to Ashley’s flat on foot, it was just several minutes away. The girls seeing him alone swarmed all over him, and he got drunk a bit too fast and lost control a bit too soon. He awoke startled he was not in his bedroom, he looked around the unfamiliar tiny dorm room, and later to the blond girl sleeping right next to him. Jenna or was it Kenna? He glanced at the American girl yet again. It was already dawning, so he just got up and picked his clothes from the floor.

“Hey, you’re going already?” The girl stretched lazily. “I was hoping for a nice lazy morning...” She reached for his leg and gently traced his thigh. He glanced at the girl with some kind of uneasiness in him. He didn’t go to that party to get laid. He didn’t need any more sex than he was getting, and sex with his vampire was too thrilling to even consider other people. But here he was, cheating, well not technically cheating since there was no official relationship, but still it felt like it...

“I have to go.” He said curtly and saw disappointment on the girl’s face.

“I’ll see you around then!” She tried to make a normal face and bid his goodbye.

He walked slowly to his flat, thinking of a way to sneak in, but then he realized it was pointless. The vampire didn’t sleep anyway. He decided to treat it as it was, he was in charge and he could do anything he wanted. He didn’t have any obligations towards his pet, it wasn’t any type of relationship, so he could do anything he wanted.

He walked into the flat and stopped dead in his tracks. The main beautiful white wall in the living room, didn’t look white anymore. He came closer and took a closer look. It seemed like there was a wallpaper on the wall, but coming even closer he realized those were hand drawings. The whole fucking wall was covered with pencil drawings of birds and trees. He felt annoyed, he felt like hitting the boy first time since he got him out of the dungeon. He didn’t even take a closer look to consider the masterpiece on the wall, he just felt like punishing his pet for the first disobedience.

He went around the flat, to finally find him crouched in the corner of the wardrobe. The vampire just looked up to him, but did not move. Fili stopped and looked at the desperate dark eyes, full of sadness.

Kili had no idea what got into him. He felt so frustrated with his master going out and not coming back. In his head he saw a thousand visions of what he was doing and who he was with. He began drawing using the pencil subconsciously, he realised what he had done when the wall was complete. He saw the fury in those deep blue eyes. He could smell the women on him, the sex with women. He felt hurt like never before in his life. He felt jealous, for once he felt like ripping his human apart and killing him. But those cold blue eyes made him realise he was in trouble.

Fili just walked up to him callously, like a predator. Before Kili could even react he was pulled to his feet by the neck. Before he could say or do anything, he was pressed into the floor on his knees. His trousers down and his back arching feeling the brutal entry.

This reminded him so much of the dungeon, of the rape. He was fucked senselessly, he could still smell the woman on him. Despite the reaction of his body, which greedily took him in, Kili’s face covered with tears. He didn’t understand his own emotions.

When he was done, he left him on the floor in the wardrobe. He briefly glanced at the used body, at the legs covered in his cum. Despite the broken state, the tears on his face, the rape, the boy looked stunning and alluring. Fili realised with terror he could fuck him again and again without end. There could never be any comparison between any woman to his vampire. The last night girls just an easy fuck, barely satisfying at all. The boy on the floor, he could tatter and take as much as he wanted, he was all Fili needed.

He glanced at the now sobbing figure and left him there without a word. He felt hollow inside, somehow hurting him now was different than in the dungeon. Somehow seeing him broken, broke Fili’s heart.

 


	7. Chapter 7

He washed and took out his laptop. He began playing a stupid game just to get his mind off the person in the wardrobe. After an hour he decided he had enough, he walked into the wardrobe and gently reached out to the still sobbing vampire. He looked at him and blinked his eyes still covered with tears.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” He gently led the vampire into the bathroom. He dropped his clothes and went under the shower with him, and gently washed his body. He hugged him from behind, and rested his head on his shoulder. Somehow just holding him tight made it seem things could be better.

“I’m hungry...” He complained gently. “And I have a headache...”

“I’ll prepare some breakfast and coffee.” The boy proposed almost inaudibly.

Fili ate breakfast in silence, the vampire sat on the floor at his feet instead of the chair. The boy wasn’t looking at him, as if scared to face him.

“I need to finish my paper.” Fili told him leaving him in the kitchen and walking back to the living room to take his laptop. The boy silently cleaned up after breakfast and washed the dishes. When he was done he sat on the floor next to Fili’s feet again, as if taking on the most submissive position possible. Fili briefly stopped typing and glanced at the very submissive vampire and then to the wall covered in drawings.

“I’ll buy some white paint on Monday.” He told the vampire curtly and saw an anxious nod. He glanced back to the laptop. He worked without pause for nearly three hours, the vampire motionlessly at his feet with his head down.

“Would you like some lunch?” The vampire suddenly asked after noon.

He just glanced at him, but the vampire was looking down to the floor. “Yes.” He replied curtly.

The vampire is a swift move was in the kitchen. Fili just returned to the books and laptop. After some time he could smell something really delicious. He got up and walked to the kitchen to watch over the vampire, it was a soothing sight to see him roam the kitchen with ease. He was currently mixing something in a pot, and the smell was insanely tempting.

The doorbell startled them both. The vampire just raised his head a bit and looked down quickly. Fili lazily walked to the door. When he opened the door three female voices greeted him, Ashley, Jenna and Kenna were smiling. Fili just glanced at all three girls he slept with last night unfazed with the situation.

“We brought some lunch!” Ashley came in with a smile and headed towards the living room.

“Something smells fantastic, don’t tell me you’ve already ordered lunch!” Ashley gasped. She knew Fili for two years, their random nights gave her a feeling of comfort around the rich man.

The girls without even asking made themselves at home and took out the food. “I’ll get the forks!” Jenna headed towards the kitchen and stop mid step.

“Hi!” She greeted the handsome boy. She knew she saw him around Fili before but she was unsure who he was.

“Hi.” He replied quietly and continued cooking.

“Were are the forks?” She asked with a smile. The boy just pointed towards a drawer.

“Thanks!” She replied with a smile still wondering about the boy.

“I love your new wallpaper!” Ashley noticed the drawings on the wall.

“It’s unique.” Jenna stood in front of it. “Are those all mocking birds?”

“No, I can see at least twenty different kinds of birds.” Kenna who was studying biology informed them.

“It must have cost a fortune! It’s custom handmade, isn’t it?” Ashley asked Fili with a huge smile.

Fili finally walked up to the wall and took a closer look. He was good at drawing, but the wall was fabulous. The birds perfectly drawn with details, he could easily tell there was no similar bird, the whole fucking wall was like an ornithology album. He just gasped realising the intricacy of the design and that the amazement the girls were showing was honest.

He turned around to see the vampire with a plate in his hands. He smiled and sat on the sofa and pointed towards the spot next to him with a silent order. The vampire sat without hesitation and placed the plate in front of Fili.

The girls looked slightly surprised at the boy and the plate, and unpacked their take away lunch.

“I must admit your lunch smells even better than ours.” Ashley glanced at the plate in front of Fili.

“You can’t even imagine how good it tastes...” Fili joked with a light smile.

“A bite?” She gently suggested.

“No way in hell, this is my lunch.” Fili pulled the plate closer and ate a bit faster.

“You’re horrible at sharing.” Jenna noticed.

“And so are we.” Kenna added a bit bitterly. Fili just ignored their comments and cleared out the plate. When he finished he leaned back and placed his arm around his pet and he glanced provocatively at the girls. He had a feeling the three wanted to corner him and force him to declare which one he preferred, and truth being he didn’t give a shit about any of them.

The girls glanced at Fili’s hand now playfully playing with the boy’s dark locks and resting on his arm, they glanced back to Fili. The boy did not look at them at all, ignoring their presence and not speaking or acknowledging them.

The hand on his shoulder stopped caressing and the boy looked up to Fili with dark furious eyes. Fili just smirked realising the boy was trying to hide his true feelings. After last night, and the difficult morning Fili had a strange moral bitter aftertaste in his mouth. He knew he had to set things straight both to his pet and to the greedy girls. He just grabbed the vampire’s neck and pulled him into his lap and forced him into a deep kiss, right in front of the girls. In the corner of his eyes he saw the girls go pale. The vampire seemed to forget where they were and that they had an audience. He simply closed his eyes and gave his everything into that one desperate kiss.

When Fili finally broke the kiss he glanced at the three girls, pale and frozen. The vampire was still in his arms, his long arms around Fili’s neck and his legs in Fili’s lap. The vampire glanced at the girls much calmer than before.

“I think that answers our question.” Jenna noticed grimly.

“You question being?” Fili asked in a flirtatious tone.

“Which one do you prefer...” Kenna whispered.

“I must admit I’m surprised.” Ashley noticed grimly. “You’re a heartless son of a bitch.” She told him firmly.

All the girls were glaring at the impassive boy in Fili’s arms, the way he was dominating the boy, the fear and uneasiness of the boy made the three girls realise a relationship with him wasn’t as glorious as they had imagined.

“We’d better get going.” Kenna stood up with conviction. “We’ll see you around.”

“Bye!” Jenna followed her pulling Ashley along.

The vampire glared at the disappearing girls, and the moment they closed the front door he looked back to his master.

“You don’t feel like sharing, do you?” Fili taunted him on purpose.

The vampire just shook his head.

“Prove it...” Fili growled in a low voice. The vampire just blinked, and held his deep gaze. Then he did the one thing Fili wasn’t expecting, he smiled. It was an honest happy smile, with a slightly flirtatious look in his eyes. He reached down and gently nipped on Fili’s neck, and then he began licking his way down his throat. He earned a gasp from the human, and encouraged by it he gently tugged on the t-shirt, and pulled it off. His lips tracked Fili’s collar bone, and his fingers began tracking down, gently caressing the soft blond chest hairs and admiring the strong muscles under the firm skin. Fili drew a deep breath feeling the cold hands go even lower and gently slide into his jeans. He looked at the vampire with a smile, and saw those beautiful eyes stare back at him intently.

In a flash the vampire was on the floor, his eyes never leaving his master’s eyes. He gently pulled out his erection and caressed it, taking in the vivid reaction of the blond. With a timid smile the brunette reached for the erection and in a swift move gently sucked it, Fili’s hands immediately reaching for his long dark hair. After a while feeling the gentle tongue and sucking, Fili gently pulled on his hair and forced him to stop. He smiled at the vampire and saw a huge breathtaking smile as a reply.

Without a word the boy pulled off his clothes and returned to Fili’s lap, gently pressing against his erection with his own. He grabbed them together in his hands and gently pumped a rhythm looking into his master’s eyes. He wrapped his other arm around his neck and pulled himself up sliding his master’s penis in between his ass cheeks. He reached for his neck and gently licked, and sucked a bit of skin. He could feel the human tremble with expectation.

Feeling very brave and lustful, Kili gently moved on top of the awaiting penis and gently pressed it in. The sudden entry causing him to gasp feeling the penis hit directly on his prostate. He gently rocked his hips back and forth causing his human to rasp and tremble. Their normal pace much faster and frantic, and now the slow torture was driving his human insane. Not before long he felt those strong finger grind into his hips and beg for a faster pace, but the vampire was way stronger physically and simply continued the slow motion.

They looked into each other’s eyes, and Kili pressed into his mouth and pushed his tongue in. The human made a surprised sound but bit into the vampire’s lip with delight and gently caressed his tongue still feeling his own taste in the mouth of his lover.

“Bite me...” He rasped as they stopped kissing sensually. The beast smiled at that and gently reached for his neck, first he licked the skin where he wanted to bite in, and then he gently nibbled, taking in how the human trembled. And the finally as the moves of his lover were becoming more frantic, he gently bit in and sucked a bit of the divine blood. The orgasm hit them both hard, Fili jerked up and grabbed him forcefully against himself disregarding the wet cold cum in between their bodies. After a short while the vampire stopped sucking and pulled back, resting his head on his master’s shoulders.

The human gently forced him to lift his head by pulling on his long hair and seeing the bits of blood on the vampire’s mouth he forced him into another deep kiss ignoring the metallic taste of blood.

“You may keep the fucking wall.” Fili murmured into his hair. “Let’s have a shower... for the third time today...” He gently complied with a low chuckle.

“That’s the only thing to do around here...” The vampire wittingly noticed.

“Then let’s get out of here.” Fili replied with a smile.

The vampire slowly got up, and immediately he felt the warm arm go around him and guide him to the bathroom. He had never seen his master in such a good mood, and the smile on his face and the light in his eyes, was honestly making Kili happy. He felt so strange with all the emotions raging in him, from lust to despair, from sadness to happiness. If he hadn’t known better he would say he was on a hormonal teenage spur. But he was a vampire for heaven’s sake, vampires don’t have hormones. But they can experience love, he realised feeling the warm water and gentle hands wash him. His thoughts ventured towards Bofur and Nori, fighting all the time, but in private being very gentle and loving. Two vampires so much in love, and so much allured to each other, that they landed in bed the first day they met. An instant fixation, full of adoration and thrills.

“Next party you’re coming with me...” Fili whispered to him seeing his pet lost in thoughts. The boy glanced at him warily. “Have you ever been to a real party?” The boy just shook his head. “If you want to keep me for yourself, you’d better be fucking close all the time.” The boy anxiously nodded.

“Where would you like to go?” He asked gently a bit worried with the silence. “Where would you go if you could chose?”

“I’d like to see the sights.” He simply said. “The castle, the cathedral and there is a palace nearby as well. Just hang around a bit, maybe go for a walk along the beach.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Fili kissed him gently rewarding him for speaking.


	8. Chapter 8

They spent a very quiet afternoon, walking to the castle on foot and sightseeing on the way. Later they took a turn and walked along the golf courses and beach. Somehow Fili felt like the hand in his hand belong there forever. They walked in silence taking in the views, the vampire clearly agitated with the beauty in front of him. As they were heading back the sun was slowly setting giving the town a beautiful glow.

“Let’s go to the cathedral.” Fili guided the way. “And later we’ll stop for dinner, I’m hungry.” The vampire just nodded eagerly.

Kili stopped seeing the huge ruins enlighten by the setting sun.

“I wish I had my camera with me.” Fili gasped taking in the beautiful view.

“Next time we can take it with us.” The vampire noticed.

Fili just smiled at that and grabbed his hand firmer. “Next time.” He spoke those simple words with a promise.

“Would you like me to cook something, or are we eating out tonight?” The vampire gently asked as they made a circle around the cathedral grounds.

“We’re eating out.” Fili smiled and guided him to one of the fancy restaurants around. They easily got a table despite the restaurant being packed. Fili ordered his two favourite meals. The vampire just glanced at the food and slightly analysed it with his fork.

“Edible?” Fili asked.

“Smells nice.” The vampire noticed.

“Good, then let’s change plates.” Fili passed him the half eaten dish and took the other one. The vampire just smiled, knowing that way anyone looking at them couldn’t tell anything was bizarre with him. The vampire took his fork and began analyzing the second dish.

“I could cook something better than this.” He noticed dully.

“Were did you learn to cook?” Fili asked curiously. But the vampire just lowered his head and didn’t look at him anymore. Fili was certain he would not answer, but after a while to his surprise he did.

The vampire gently told him. “It’s something I miss most, so by cooking I feel more normal.” He explained. “It’s nice to have someone to cook for.” He added, not giving much information about his past, but still answering the question. Fili gently took his hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed the inside.

“You’re pretty talented at it.” He told the startled boy. “The same as your hands are talented for drawing.”

“I like that even more than I like cooking.” The boy informed him in a light voice.

“I can see my friends over there.” Someone told the waiter and rushed to their table. “Hi! You don’t mind if we join you, don’t you?” Aragorn greeted Fili with a smile.

“Why of course!” Fili gently greeted his friends. Arwen timidly sat on the free chair next to his pet.

“So this is the infamous flat mate?” Arwen gently asked looking at the shy boy next to her.

“That would be me.” The vampire replied timidly without even introducing himself.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Aragorn reached out to shake his hand. As he felt the hand that reached out to him, his eyes followed the hand. His brows crossed suspiciously, then he glanced at the half empty plate and just sat down and called the waiter.

“Would you like something?” He asked Fili before ordering.

“Chocolate pie.” Fili smiled, and glanced back to his pet who was now silent. As silent as Arwen usually, the girl was always very calm and quiet.

Fili and Aragorn chatted about their studies and family businesses, but Aragorn kept glancing at the impassive boy.

“So what are you studying?” Arwen gently whispered to the boy.

“Nothing currently.” The vampire gently whispered feeling Fili glance at him warily with a warning in his eyes.

Arwen went silent and looked carefully at the boy. “You’re not in high school, are you?” She asked gently in a worried tone.

“No.” The vampire answered curtly not elaborating on the topic. He glanced at his master, but it was evident he didn’t want him to talk, so he just lowered his head and shut up.

“You should try this.” Arwen gently shoved her dessert at him. “You’re a bit too slim...” She added in a worried tone.

“No matter how much I eat I’m always like this.” The boy calmly replied and passed the cake back to her. “Thank you, but I’m not really hungry anymore.” He told her politely.

“I’m not starving him, if that’s what you wanted to suggest.” Fili told her with a smirk. They were old friends, and he could easily catch the worry in Arwen’s voice.

She blushed a bit and looked down to her cake. “It’s just...”

“She likes to take care of people.” Aragorn added. “That’s one of the reasons I love her so much.”

Aragorn glanced back to the boy and back to Fili. “We’re going to Gimli’s party next week, are you coming?” He asked Fili carefully.

“Yes, we’ll be there.” Fili replied curtly.

“Both of you?” Arwen was surprised.

“So you’re officially a couple?” Aragorn asked impolitely.

“What about Ashley?” Arwen was clearly surprised as well, she could clearly remember him leaving with the girl last night.

“Nothing about her.” Fili cut the topic. And he glanced at the vampire with a warning, but the boy was calm and his eyes remained at the plate. “I think it’s time for us.” He slowly bid his friends goodnight and extended his hand towards his pet. The boy immediately reached for it and got to his feet.

“Goodnight, it was nice meeting you.” The boy politely told them, not looking at them.

“The same.” Arwen replied in a calm gentle voice.

“Is it just me, or there is something wrong between the both of them?” Aragorn asked Arwen in a worried tone.

“Apart from me asking about Ashley in front of him, and clearly hurting him with the remark, I guess everything seems wrong.” Arwen added crossing her brows. “I’ve known Fili half of my life, but I’ve never seen him this domineering and controlling.”

“I’m a bit worried about something else...” Aragorn noticed swirling his glass. “Something completely different...” He didn’t elaborate.

“I’m going to talk with him at the party.” Arwen told him with conviction in her voice. “He seems really nice.”

“If you say so...”Aragorn voice was extremely serious, so unlike him that his girlfriend glanced at him worried. “I doubt he will let him out of sight.”

“Everything can be arranged.” Arwen added with an elusive smile.

They walked slowly hand in hand, somehow meeting his friends made the boy realise how bad his situation really was. Somehow in the lust and closeness he lost hope. He felt so badly broken and lifeless, like never before. He felt more alone than ever before. His heart was aching to be next to him, but seeing the graceful and kind relation between Aragorn and Arwen, Kili realised nothing was normal in his situation. He never even asked his name, not to mention treat him like a real lover.

Fili just held his hand. Thinking back to his friends, he could regret the bitter silence between him and his vampire. His vampire, that one word should explain everything, but the longer he was in his presence the more he had a feeling he accidentally found the most kind and hopelessly naive vampire in the world. He was obedient beyond measure, willing to please him in any way for just a bit of kindness. He was fragile emotionally, clearly broken after the weeks in the dungeon, but he was surprisingly positive and tactful at the same time. He felt attracted to him in a way he never felt attracted to anyone. The crazy drawing on the wall in the living room, just one more thing he was beginning to love about him. His heart nearly froze at that thought. This was the first person he ever cared about, the first person he was willing to live with, to share a bed, to be faithful to. And he wasn’t even a person, he was fucking vampire.

“I’m going to classes alone tomorrow.” He told him slowly. “But I’ll come back for lunch.” He gently told him. The vampire just looked down clearly disappointed. “As you wish.” He finally murmured.

Fili just glared at him, this vampire was unbelievable.

The next day he awoke alone in bed, at first he was surprised, but then he realised the sun was again shining brightly after the last dull days. He found the vampire in the wardrobe crouched in his favourite corner.

“You can bring in a chair in here, or an armchair.” He gently proposed.

“I’m fine, there is no big difference.” The boy noticed in a low voice.

“I’ve pulled down the shades.” Fili gently reached out to him, and he felt a firm grip hold his hand. “Let’s take a shower, and then I’d love some breakfast.”

“With pleasure.” The vampire agreed with a light smile.

Fili left for his classes in a light mood, somehow the breakfast he got along with the delicious coffee uplifted his spirit. Ashley immediately saw he was alone and sat right next to him.

“So are you free today?” She asked with a cocky smile.

“Nope, I’ve got lots of plans.” He told her unmoved.

“Maybe you’d like to stop by my place for lunch...” She suggested in a flirtatious tone.

“Nope, I’m going home.” He bit on his pen and ignored her.

“So he does live with you?” She asked in a strained voice.

“Yup.” Fili replied without explanation.

“You’re somehow serious about him... What will your family say if you chose a boy?” She tried to irritated him.

“My family doesn’t give a shit what I fuck.” He replied in an easy tone and focused on the lecturer who began talking about modern stock market rules.

“I have a feeling it’s not the fucking part your uncle will mind.” She told him in a grim voice. She met Thorin only once and she was dead terrified of the man. He was an infamous billionaire, but he was cold as ice.

Fili just raised an eyebrow and motioned her to be quiet for the rest of the lecture.

After classes he walked home and from the doorway he was greeted with the most delicious smell ever. “Honey I’m home!” The vampire glanced surprised into the hallway. “Don’t look at me like that, I’ve always wanted to say it.” Fili spoke in a light cheerful tone. The vampire smiled but as he came closer he gently sniffed him and the smile turned into a stone cold face.

“I only talked to her.” He laughed seeing the reaction, he grabbed his boy into his arms and pressed a deep kiss. “I’m hungry! What did you cook?”

“Paella.” The vampire replied in his curt manner.

“Fantastic!” Fili rushed into the kitchen. He ate the dish quickly and with a huge grin.

Then he just glanced at his pet. “Since you’ve been very good, I think it’s time for your reward.” He gently caressed his hair. “Come with me.” He gently led the vampire into the corridor leading to the bedroom. Kili knew there were three more rooms, but one was locked, and the other two were boring white bedrooms.

Fili pulled out a key to the room from under the rug, and turned it. “I keep it locked because most of my friends wouldn’t understand this.” He opened the door and Kili was suddenly flooded with colours. The room wasn’t a room, it was painting studio. He could see many vivid colourful paintings, and gazing at them with his professional eyes, he could easily tell the person who had painted them had talent. It was like the whole flat was empty and this room was a plenitude of emotions.

“Since you like drawing, you might as well have the tools for it.” Fili gently pulled him towards a huge desk. “You should find pencils and special notepads here. You can also use the canvas and oil paints if you feel like trying to paint.” He was happy to see the huge brown eyes became very huge seeing the wide choice of colours and materials. Then the vampire glanced at the bookshelf full of albums.

“Can I really use anything here?” The vampire’s voice was shaking.

“Yes, since most my lectures are boring for you, it would be cruel to force you to join me. Have some fun, but don’t ruin the flat.” Fili instructed him.

The boy just nodded anxiously clearly he was impatient to start. He walked up to the paintings and began looking at them. “Did you paint these?” He asked curiously.

“That one was my mother’s.” Fili told him. “She was really good, and she was going to have an exhibition in London just before she got killed. I keep them for inspiration.” He slowly told him. “Those are mine.” He pointed to the ones by the wall.

His vampire walked up to them and picked up a smaller painting. He gazed at it surprised and turned it around a bit, just to take a better look. “These are even better, why aren’t you studying art?” He asked in a serious voice.

“My destiny is to take over the family business.” His master told him slowly. “This can only be a hobby, nothing more.”

“You were trying to paint like Turner.” The vampire noticed.

“I’ve always loved his paintings.” His master admitted. “Uncle has been trying to buy more of Turner’s for years now, but most are in private hands who are unwilling to sell and the other are in Museums who by definition don’t sell anything.”

The boy gazed at him. “I love his works as well.” He finally admitted, his master just smiled and kissed him. “How did your mother die?” He heard the uneasy question.

“A vampire killed her and my dad.” Fili told him slowly and he saw fear come into the boy’s eyes.

“That’s why you hate us.” The boy admitted in a low voice.

“I don’t particularly hate you much...” His master said in a hushed voice bringing him closer. The boy looked up to him with a beautiful light in his eyes.

“Don’t you have more classes?” The boy asked in a trembling tone fearful his master would be irritated if he forgot to go to his lectures.

“Nothing is more important than this...” Fili sealed their mouths and gently pushed him onto the floor, to satiate his hunger yet again. He would never have enough of his vampire, he realised as the vampire arched when he entered him. He was magnificent.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Fili was dead tired. He hated Tuesdays because it was his most irritating day. Three difficult lectures and coming back he had to get more books form the library because he had yet again another paper to write due next Tuesday. When he arrived at the flat it was empty. He could smell something delicious slowly cooking, but the kitchen was empty as well.

He walked in the direction of the studio, and saw his vampire with his back turned towards the door clearly focused on a canvas. He slowly walked behind him, but the boy was so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t notice him. Fili glanced at the painting and raised his eyebrows. A silent gasp went out of his mouth. The vampire looked back to see him and reached his hand towards him. Fili gazed at the painting. “It’s as if Turner had painted it himself.” He noticed in a low voice.

“I know his style very well.” The boy added unsure of himself. “Do you like it?”

“You painted it for me?” Fili’s throat became dry.

“There is little I can offer as a remedy for the hate your family feels towards my kind.” The boy spoke slowly. “I hope this way, you will see I’m not all evil.” He ended almost inaudibly.

“You’re a fucking genius!” Fili glanced at the painting. “You could do this professionally.”

“You can say I’ve studied this for many years.” The boy noticed, without giving the true scale of his fascination with art.

“You painted the beach in Turner style! Even pros would have problems with that.” Fili noticed in a shocked voice.

“It’s not that special.” The vampire noticed. “Your dinner!” He gasped and in a flash ran to the kitchen.

“You’re just unbelievable.” Fili murmured but before he followed him he saw another painting drying on the rack to the left. He walked up to see his own portrait, but it was in a completely different style. It was like a sketch but it was in oil. The colouring was a narrow range of shades between beige, yellowish and white. The only real colour were his deep blue eyes standing out. On it he was leaning against the wall shirtless, with his signature smirk, but there was something about his face that made the painting fascinating to look at. The person in the portrait was screaming rich, powerful and confident. Everything the portrait was clearly indicated anyone could be entranced by him. He stood there captivated. He had a strange feeling he saw something in a similar style, but he had no idea where and when.

“Do you like it?” The gentle voice startled him.

“It’s beautiful.” Fili gasped with emotion. “So this is how you see me?” He asked in a low tone.

“You’re unique.” The vampire noticed. “Dinner is getting cold.” He gently added.

The week passed calmly, Fili got used to coming home for lunch and dinner, and he got used to the smell of fresh paint lingering everywhere. Somehow it made him think of his childhood. He could remember his mother paint all day, and wear her paint stained apron around the house. The smell meant safety to him. With every passing day he felt safe around his vampire. His trust was still a bit limited due to the fact that he was what he was, but somehow he had a feeling he could feel safe around him. With fascination he observed the growing collection in the studio. The vampire painted without pause, as if the weeks in the dungeon had to be washed away with paint. He saw portraits of all his whore girls, Ashley, Jenna and Kenna. A beautiful mono colour painting of Arwen, the same style his portrait was made. There were countless views of St. Andrews from every possible angle and in every possible scene. One day the vampire asked if he could get some watercolour paints and a special paper, and Fili just ordered everything online for him.

The boy was clearly unsure what to do about the party, but Fili declared they were both going, so there was no second option. He knew the boy felt uncomfortable around other people, but he was firm and had to have him with him all the time.

The boy spent more time in the wardrobe than normal, and when he finally came out he was dressed very fashionably and alluringly. When Fili tried to chose something himself he saw his vampire stand next to him with a ready set of clothes.

“You thought this over?” He asked in a low chuckle, and slowly took the black jeans and blue wave t-shirt. Clearly that was one of the boy’s favourites.

“We’ll be swapping drinks all the time. Glue yourself to me, and if someone talks with you just be quiet and polite.” Fili gently instructed him. “If you’ll be a good boy I promise not to bring any girls home with us.” He winked at his boyfriend.

“I promise.” The vampire gazed at him with black eyes clearly the line about girls didn’t please him.

“Make sure I don’t get too drunk, you’re allowed to spill drinks...” Fili laughed.

“Aren’t you scared I’d run away?” The vampire asked gently.

“You should be scared of that.” Fili replied and pulled him closer. “You’ll never be as safe as by my side...”

The boy just looked at him, and reached for his hand for support and comfort.

“Let’s go!” Fili gently pulled him along and locked the flat.

When they arrived at the house Gimli shared with Aragorn and Legolas it was already pretty loud. As soon as they entered Aragorn greeted them both warmly and gave them two drinks.

“Hey it’s great you finally came, these geeks can’t drink!” Gimli complained.

“Who are you calling a geek!” Eomer, a huge tall blond, retorted to Gimli’s offence.

“You’re not a geek, you’re a pile of horse shit!” Gimli spoke to the blond disregarding his strong looks.

“Fili take over your cousin, he’s horrible when drunk!” Eowyn, Eomer’s sister came out of nowhere. “So this is your famous boyfriend!” She gasped and reached out to touch his hand. “Sorry I didn’t catch your name...” she suddenly realised.

“I didn’t tell you his name.” Fili spoke in a low tone.

“He just calls him Pet.” Gimli told them. “I still wonder why, but as long as the lad doesn’t feel like running away, it’s not my business...” Gimli turned it into a joke.

Eowyn glanced at the boy handing on Fili’s arm, as if holding onto a life raft. She heard a bit about him form Arwen, but seeing the solemn boy made her realise her best friend wasn’t exaggerating.

“I’m jealous of all the people that haven't met you!” Eowyn told Fili with a smirk.

“I’ve invited our new teacher, you know the guy expert from Economy and International finance.” Gimli told Fili with a smirk. “And it seems he’s actually having a good time.” He pointed towards the white haired man, currently flirting with Jenna.

Kili just glanced at the white hair, and tried not to tremble. His master caught the slight movement and glanced at him, but he was already calm again. When the white haired man turned their way hearing Gimli call him, his and Kili’s eyes met for a split second.

“Dorian Graham.” The man introduced himself to Eomer and Eowyn, who were not his students.

“I never thought you were a man for parties like these.” Fili politely greeted the man.

“I believe when life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade...and try to find someone whose life has given them vodka, and have a party.” Dorian joked easily, and glanced at the boy hanging on Fili’s arm. The boy’s head was down, but Dorian was sure the message reached him. His face did not show any sign of disappointment as the second code word was not said. There could only be one reason, despite being there he didn’t think it was safe Dori realised quickly.

“I say cheers to that!” Eowyn raised her glass slightly. “For lemonade!”

Dori gently took a tiny sip of his drink and began talking about how he loved St. Andrews and the weather there.

His skills in pretending to be human were top, he had been at it for almost three centuries now. He would change names and blend it for several years at a time. St. Andrews wasn’t his pick, it was Nori’s who suggested the heir of the castle was studying there. They suspected Durin for kidnapping Kili, just like many vampires before him. He was a very dangerous man, especially for vampires. So it was a relief to see him alive, but to see him so broken hurt Dori’s heart. Kili, so witty, cheerful and positive was now like a paper doll, just an image of himself. It’s like all his innocence, he admired so much about him, was shredded and burnt to the ground. The man with him, the heir, was cold, and he was firmly watching over Kili so there was no chance to come up and talk. But Dori was patient, just knowing he was alive was enough for now, Nori and Ori would handle the rest later.

At the party he went to the balcony for a smoke and he reached for his phone. He wrote a simple message. “What has been lost, has been found.” And sent it to his youngest brother. Together with their friends they would find a way to help him, no matter what.

“It’s very kind of you to come here.” Arwen the polite girl joined him with a shy smile.

“The pleasure is all mine, it came as a surprise that such young people would want to spend time with a geezer like me.” He told her politely. “I hope you don’t mind if I smoke in your presence.”

“If I’d mind that, I wouldn’t have come here, would I?” She told him with kindness. “You’re not that old.”

“You humble me.” Dori gently nodded at her with a smile.

“So it seems you took a liking to Jenna.” She spoke with a shy smile.

“A beautiful girl, and a good drink, is enough to make for a great party.” He told her with a smile. “Although I’m not sure your boyfriend will appreciate the fact that you’re here talking with me.”

“My father spoke very highly of you.” She told him slowly accenting the word father. He blinked, and his smile died slowly.

“He is a person I value greatly for many reasons.” He told her seriously.

“Since you are an old acquaintance, and you came to teach at my university he kindly requested I pass on an invitation for coffee to you.” She gently told him.

“I’ll be delighted to renew our relations.” The older man said confidently.

“My father told me of the specifics of your illness, so if you need any help do not hesitate to call me.” Arwen gently handed him a piece of paper with her phone number.

“Your father is one of the rare specialists in this field.” Dorian looked at her trying to guess just how much she knew.

“Probably the only real specialist.” She smirked gently. “On the back I’ve written my father’s address, please come tomorrow at noon, if your sun allergy will allow it.” He nodded at him kindly.

“I’ll be there.” He told her calmly. “It seems your boyfriend is looking for you.” He noticed seeing Aragorn wait for her at the doorway.

“I hope you have a great time.” She told him lightly, she walked away and took Aragon’s arm.

“You’d better not be spending time alone with him.” Aragorn told her in a deadly whisper.

“He’s a nice person, and I can spend time with anyone I choose.” She told him gently but firmly.

“You don’t understand, he’s not what you think... He might be dangerous...” Aragon spoke bitterly.

“You’re making accusations to a friend of my father’s.” Arwen spoke to him directly. “He’s not dangerous at all.”

“You have no idea...” Aragorn tried to insist.

“It’s you who are mistaken.” Arwen spoke to him coldly. “I’m going to find Eowyn I promised to help her with the karaoke.” She told him bitterly and left him without looking back.

Aragorn glanced at the man on the balcony. A man was the wrong word, he thought. At the monster. Somehow it was funny his best friend was living with someone he suspected of being a vampire and now they had a teacher vampire as well. He had no idea how to talk about it with Arwen, or Fili. But he just had to do something to keep his friends safe.

He glanced into the room towards Fili. The boy was hanging on his arm, Fili’s arm was tightly around his waist. They both had glasses with some drinks, but the time he was observing them the boy barely drank anything. It was Fili doing the drinking. They were talking with Ashley, one of Fili’s regular whores. It was surprising the boy tolerated it, or somehow his claim on Fili was stronger. If he truly was what he suspected him to be, there might be a chance he was manipulating and controlling Fili. He heard stories of people who were dominated by these beasts, addicted to them sexually or mind controlled.

“You seem to be very worried about your friend.” Dorian’s voice startled him.

“It’s nothing serious.” Aragorn tried to hide his anxiety. He looked to the man next to him, and saw a timid smile.

“Accepting different types of relationships can be a challenge.” The man slowly told him, in hope we would get more information about Kili.

“It’s not that.” Aragorn told him slowly. “There seems to be something wrong.” He told the man lost in thoughts. “I’ve known him for several years, but it’s the first time I’ve seen him so... overbearing another person.”

“The boy does look a bit shy.” The man slowly spoke pretending he wasn’t interested in the topic.

“Arwen seems pretty concerned.” Aragorn told him, keeping his opinion to himself. He glanced at the man wondering why he was so interested in Fili and his boyfriend. A sudden thought crossed his mind, if they were both vampires, they could easily sense each other, couldn’t they? He decided to play along. “He’s not been himself lately.” He added judging the man’s reaction, but didn’t see any difference apart from slight concern.

“Relations can be very complicated. You’re a very lucky man, and I hope you appreciate the rare jewel you’ve found.” He told Aragorn with a smile.

“Arwen told me you know her father.” Aragorn decided to get as much information as possible.

“Elrond is an old friend, I met him several years ago.” Dorian confirmed. “I had some health issues and he helped me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, what kind of health problems?” Aragon asked pretending to be interested.

“It turned out to be a skin allergy, I have a severe allergy called photo dermatitis.” Dorian calmly explained.

“Elrond isn’t a dermatologist.” Aragorn noticed sternly.

“He is a good friend, and he was the only one who wanted to help. When I told him about my problems he suggested doing some tests all the other doctors forgot about.” Dorian joked. “He’s really smart and caring.” He added. Aragorn just raised his brows, he knew Elrond only a bit, and he didn’t seem all that caring.

“I’m happy to see you getting along.” Arwen showed up and took Aragorn hand. “It’s time for karaoke!” She yelled at the guests.

“I hate karaoke.” The boy mumbled to Fili in a low voice.

“Go and rest a bit on the balcony, I’ll be back after a few songs.” Fili gently suggested. The boy hesitantly walked to the balcony and leaned on the railing.

“Are you coming?” Arwen asked Dorian with a smile.

“I’m not a huge fan of karaoke.” He answered with a smile. “I’ll go get something to drink.” He headed towards the kitchen glancing at the couple that interested him.

Arwen pulled Aragorn along to the living room.

“A smoke?” Dori gently asked Kili as he joined him on the balcony, first emptying the drink into the plant.

Kili just reached and took one and lit it. “It’s not safe.” He whispered. The party in the living room was getting pretty loud, he glanced back to make sure no one was watching them.

“We were certain you’re dead. No one ever survived Erebor...” Dori told him in a low whisper.

“It was difficult.” Kili spoke barely audibly. “It’s still difficult. You have to stay away from me, if any of you get caught you will get killed.”

“We understand.” Dori told him slowly. “But Bilbo and Frodo don’t.”

“Leave here and make sure they don’t come here.” Kili told him. “I love them too much to see them die.”

“What’s with you and him?” Dori asked gently sensing his friend changed a lot over the months he was missing.

“I’m his pet. His dog.” Kili spoke bitterly. “Now it’s tolerable.”

“I can’t even imagine what you went through.” Dori told him slowly.

“I wanted to die, I still do.” Kili’s voice was full of pain.

“Is there anything we can do?” Dori asked with pain.

“Stay away.” Kili took another cigarette from Dori.

“I didn’t know you smoked.” A voice startled them.

“If I have the chance.” Kili spoke lightly and glanced to the floor.

“It’s my fault for proposing it.” Dori glanced at the heir of Erebor coming their way.

“Can I have one?” Fili asked with a smile. Somehow the way his pet and the teacher were standing seemed a bit too close for his liking.

“Of course.” Dori gave him one feeling a bit weary to be so close to someone of such connections and ill fame. “I never thought St. Andrews was so beautiful. I could have gotten a job here three years ago, but my family didn’t let me take it.”

“So why the change now?” Fili asked slowly gently embracing his pet.

“My youngest brother finally moved out, and since I was his foster family I had an obligation.” Dori told him in a light voice. “Now he got a scholarship and he’s at Cambridge, so I was free to take a job of my choosing.”

“What is he studying?” Fili gently asked honestly curious.

“History, he wants to be a specialist in medieval times.” Dori told with a smirk.

“So something completely different than you.” Fili noticed.

“He’s always been different.” Dori smiled. “Our middle brother is more like me, mathematical and analytical, too bad he uses his head for the wrong things.”

“What do you mean by that?” Fili was honestly interested.

“Last time he called he was trying to create a system for cheating casinos.” Dori laughed gently. “He’s our family problem. You can’t even imagine how many times I had to go to his high school to get him out of trouble.”

“Why weren’t your parents there?” Fili asked seriously.

“Our dad never gave a damn, and our mom died many years ago.” Dori explained calmly. “We have the same shitty story many people do, no cash, no name, no family. We had each other. It was either man up and fight, or starve.”

“I can’t say I was happier. I had my uncle and cash, but nothing compares to a loving family.” Fili told him in a solemn tone. “Let’s go home.” He gently reached out to his vampire, and the boy swiftly took his hand. “It was nice meeting you.” He bid his teacher goodnight. Kili glanced at Dori with a silent warning one last time as they disappeared.

Aragorn’s brows crossed seeing the exchange, the seemingly shy boy looked not so shy at all.

“I’m happy you came with me.” Fili told his pet on the way back. “But next time no more karaoke, my ears are killing me.”

“I really hate karaoke.” The boy mumbled.

“Did you like my teacher?” Fili asked slightly suspiciously.

“He was nice.” The vampire did not elaborate.

“Some of my friends are really nice people. I hope one day you will be able to call some of them your friends as well.” Fili spoke gently. The vampire gazed at him surprised, with wide brown eyes. Fili just smirked and pulled him closer and sealed their lips with a chaste kiss.

“You’re very kind to me...” The boy gently murmured.

Fili rested their heads together. “You deserve it.” He told him simply.

“Even though I am what I am?” The boy asked in a shaking voice.

Fili looked at him sternly. “As long as you make the right choices and behave, I will try to forget about what you really are.”

“That’s more than I’ve been dreaming of.” The boy told him with emotion in his voice.

“You’re fucking adorable.” Fili noticed and pulled him even closer and kissed him deeply. “Let’s go home before I do something really stupid!”

“Like?” The vampire taunted him with a smile.

“Like pulling you into the nearest dark corner...” He ended on a low note.

“That might actually be interesting...” The boy added in a flirtatious tone.

“You’re becoming insatiate...” Fili noticed with a smirk. “I created a monster.”

The boy looked at him making a worried face. “Not in a bad sense...” Fili told him quickly. “I like you this way...” He assured the worried vampire, grabbing his hand firmly as they walked back to his flat.

“You do?” The boy’s eyes glowed with some kind of warm light.

“I do.” Fili leaned in and kissed his cheek tenderly as they entered the building.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin glanced at the wide range of photos Dwalin placed on his desk. He browsed through them impassively.

“So it seems the vampire made himself comfortable around my heir.” He spoke bitterly looking at a photo of his nephew hugging the vampire in public.

“I’m surprised Fili dropped his guard.” Dwalin noticed coldly.

“I wonder if it’s the fault of his going out of Erebor or our for letting him take the leech with him.” Balin spoke curiously glancing at his lord.

“Back here it seemed he broke the vampire.” Dwalin noticed coldly. “I have never seen any vamp survive so much pain.”

“Are you sure the vampire has no manipulative powers?” Balin asked thinking of every possibility.

“He passed all the tests negative.” Dwalin replied.

Thorin remained silent as they talked about the problem. He saw with his own eyes how badly his heir treated the vampire, and despite the seemingly happy pictures he could see the submission in the vampire’s eyes. He knew Fili well, and despite the close relation to the vampire, he doubted his heir forgot everything he was taught. He doubted his heir forgot the brutal death of his parents.

“I trust Fili and his judgment.” Thorin suddenly told them. “If he thinks he can control the vampire, I trust him.”

“Are you still counting that this vampire will lead us to a hidden coven in Glasgow?” Balin asked worried.

“There is a group of people protecting them.” Thorin spoke slowly pronouncing every word. “If we destroy the system protecting them, we will get rid of them forever. I have a feeling this boy might be the key.”

“What do you want me to do?” Dwalin carefully asked.

“Trace back to Glasgow, check his ID again. Then go back to St. Andrew’s and follow his every move.” Thorin told him firmly. He glanced at the photo of the vampire smoking on a balcony and talking with a man.

“Find out who this is.” Thorin said in a sleazy voice. “Don’t fuck this up, this might be our only chance to get them.”

\-----

The next day after the party Dori arrived at Elrond’s house with a slight hesitation. He knew Elrond years ago, and back then he was one of the few people, people like him could turn to for help. We would supply blood, he would help get papers and support financially. Then after he started a family he continued, but with a low profile and using many affiliates. He created a smart impersonally system full of shipments and support, but without taking part personally.

“It’s a pleasure to see you here.” The tall black haired man appeared at the door. “Please come in.”

Dori extended his hand. “It’s been years.”

“Follow me.” Elrond guided him to his office. “My daughter told me you moved here suddenly, I do admit I thought you were residing permanently in Glasgow now.”

“Many things have changed in the last twenty years.” Dori slowly told him taking a seat in the comfortable office. “If it were my choice I would stay in Glasgow, but as you know my illness requires frequent change of location.”

“Is the climate better here for your skin condition?” Elrond joked provocatively.

“Much better, fewer sunny days up North.” Dori sniggered in a mockingly polite tone.

“I see you haven’t lost your famous sense of humour.” Elrond smiled honestly. “So do tell me how are things, how is your family and what really brought you here.”

“It’s a long story.” Dori gently told him.

“You know how much I love stories.” Elrond noticed.

“True.” Dori chuckled. “Well as you know our group settled in Glasgow, and we’ve been fine the last twenty years. Thanks to your medical help of course.” Dori stressed the notion. “But several months ago one of my closest friends went missing.”

“Did you find out what happened to him?” Elrond asked gently.

“Only yesterday.” Dori replied in a grim voice. “He survived being locked up under the mountain.” He spoke in a riddle only someone well into the sphere would know.

“I’ve never heard of anyone who could survive that predicament, how on Earth did he manage that?” Elrond’s voice was tense.

“I’m not sure, but he seems broken. Damaged.” Dori told him slowly. “He said he wanted to die. And he stressed we should stay away for our safety. Even when in danger he would think of saving us and protecting us.”

“Surprising. You’re kind is not known for loyalty, quite the contrary.” Elrond noticed.

“That one is very special.” Dori slowly told him. “He believes in rules and in order. He would die to protect us, and I’m serious when I say that.”

“Interesting, do you know what made him like that?” Elrond asked.

“He’s been living among normal people all his life, and he really learnt how to adapt.” Dori explained. “He rarely talks about his past, but he’s way older than me, and way more powerful.”

“How old?” Elrond’s eyes narrowed.

“He’s probably one of the oldest around in UK.” Dori stressed the notion. “But he’s different, he’s way stronger mentally. It’s like the notion of his problems never hit him, it never occurred to him. He’s naive and youthful, a real optimist.”

“He’s worth saving you mean?” Elrond stressed the idea.

“But he’s still in their hands.” Dori spoke in a gasp. “The heir is keeping him close and abusing him. He’s like a lifeless doll, obeying every order always silent. I have no idea what he had to endure, but he’s not himself anymore.”

“If you want to oppose them it’s a huge risk for all of us.” Elrond noticed in a stern voice. “The question is, is there a chance to actually help him and will it bring any good.”

“We want to help him.” Dori stressed. “And his human friends will want to help as well.”

“I fear this might bring great danger to our doorstep.” Elrond noticed seriously. “I have to think it over, I’ll ask my men to gather more information.”

\-----

“What’s bothering you?” Legolas forced Aragorn to sit down.

“I saw you and Arwen had a small fight last night.” Gimli added sitting down next to his best friend.

“It’s not that.” Aragorn told them grimly.

“Then cut the crap and tell us what’s wrong.” Gimli insisted.

“We’ve been friends for years.” Legolas tried to put more tension on Aragorn. “We’ve stood by your side for better and for worse, we had you back in the most crazy situations ever. If there is anyone in the world you can trust it’s us.” Legolas spoke in a firm tone.

“It’s complicated.” Aragorn told them bitterly.

“When you say complicated, you can’t even imagine how much that applies to my life.” Gimli told him grimly. “Cut the crap.”

“My family story is pretty much fucked up.” Aragorn told them bitterly.

“Just tell us for heaven’s sake! Drop it off your heart!” Gimli insisted.

“My grandfather was pretty compulsive.” Aragorn began. “He had a fight with a man about a ring, and despite being pretty rich, he was obsessed to have it for some strange reason. Anyway they had a fight and the man killed him.”

“So he was murdered?” Legolas summed up.

“Yes.” Aragorn admitted. “But the real problem was how he was murdered.”

“Meaning?” Gimli insisted.

“He was bitten.” Aragon told them slowly.

“By a snake?” Legolas asked curiously.

“By a vampire.” Aragorn answered in whisper. Both men glared at him and there was a grim silence.

“A vampire you say?” Gimli asked in a low voice. Legolas glared at him as well.

“Why do I get the feeling both of you aren’t all that surprised.” Aragorn noticed.

“Well you can say my family has been dealing with vampires for centuries.” Gimli spoke in a low bitter tone.

“Same as mine.” Legolas whispered and both him and Gimli glared at each other.

“You go first.” Legolas insisted glaring at Gimli and with a strange feeling in his gut.

“I’m from Erebor.” Gimli told the magical name.

“Erebor?” Legolas gasped with terror.

“What does that mean?” Aragon was oblivious.

“They hurt and kill vampires.” Legolas told him in a deadly voice.

“What about you?” Gimli glanced at the tall blond, seeing him in a different light.

“Mirkwood.” Legolas gasped.

“The Woodland Realm?” Gimli gasped in shock.

“What does that mean?” Aragon insisted.

“That basically means we’re mortal enemies by default.” Legolas spoke in a bitter voice.

“Just fucking great... Next to realising I’m surrounded by vampires, I find out my two best friends knew about them all along and now consider each other enemies for who knows what fucked up reason. Just fucking great!” Aragorn exclaimed.

“What do you mean surrounded by vampires?” Legolas asked in a low voice.

“I know of one around, and he’s harmless.” Gimli added curious.

“We had two here at the party. The boy your cousin came in with, and my Economy teacher.” Aragorn added in a low voice.

“He’s a vampire?” Gimli asked surprised.

“So you did not notice anything strange about the boy?” Aragorn insisted.

“He’s the one I knew about, my family treat it like the biggest scandal ever. You know my cousin actually letting him out of the dungeon and keeping him as a pet...” Gimli chattered, but stopped seeing the deadly glare Legolas sent his way, and the utter shocked glare he got from Aragorn. “It’s not like I can do anything about it, the boy is better off here even as a pet, than back in the fucking dungeon.” He shut up finally.

“He shouldn’t have landed in any dungeon in the first place.” Legolas noticed bitterly. “Not all of them are bad.” He told the startled Aragorn and enraged Gimli.

“Save it.” Gimli told him.

“So what about your teacher?” Legolas asked after a moment of silence.

“He’s a vampire, I’m pretty sure of it.” Aragorn told him.

Gimli’s eyes went narrow. “Did he and the boy talk yesterday?” He asked in a grim voice.

“I’m not sure, but they did look at each other in a strange way.” Aragorn told them. “Is it possible they could tell what they were?”

“Of course, it’s like a natural ability.” Legolas told him slowly.

“If they talked... and if they knew each other before... that could mean Fili’s in danger...” Gimli gasped.

“You just said the boy was his pet...” Aragorn noticed.

“It’s not that. Vampires always lives in covens...” Legolas added. “If your teacher is a scout, we could have a whole groups of vampires on our heads soon, and they would not hesitate to kill in protection of one of their own...”

“Honestly speaking, I have severe doubts what to do next.” Gimli told his friends slowly. “My family insists on a point of view, but what my cousin is doing is like the tip of the ice berg.”

“I do admit not all vampires are nice. Some kills ruthlessly, but the organized coven always deal with rouges.” Legolas told him. “We protect those worth protecting, we help them managed the ranks.”

“I never knew that.” Gimli told him slowly.

“So where did your cousin pick up his pet?” Legolas spoke in a spiteful tone.

“Glasgow I think.” Gimli added slowly.

“My teacher transferred from Glasgow.” Aragorn slowly told them. “He worked at the University there.”

“Fucking shit! So they must know each other.” Gimli realised.

“The Glasgow University Group.” Legolas spoke slowly. “I have heard of them.” Both men glared at him curious.

“I’ve heard about them as well, there were series of murdered like twenty years ago.” Gimli told them. “My father investigated them.”

“They had three rogues on their territory and they hunted them down a long time ago.” Legolas informed them.

“So the whole investigation into Glasgow was pointless since these vampires regulated the problem themselves.” Gimli added in a grim voice.

“What can you tell us about them.” Aragorn glanced at Legolas who seemed best informed.

“Not as much as I’d like. I just know the group isn’t very big. And their ranks change all the time, they move between many universities. They have no real leader, it’s more like a club than a coven.” Legolas slowly told them. “They are probably the most pacifistic of all vampire covens I’ve heard of.”

“Just fucking great, and now my uncle is hunting them down.” Gimli spoke in a bitter tone.

“It’s funny you both think the same, but represent two opposite groups.” Aragorn noticed with a smirk.

“Do you think we can talk openly to your cousin?” Legolas asked Gimli slowly.

“Fili has been indoctrinated deeply, raised by uncle in a fashion your group would never comprehend. Personally I think it’s damaged him and changed him. But the recent events, can either mean he’s liberating, or worse he’s becoming more manipulative.” Gimli told them slowly.

His friends looked at him taking in the information. “I’ve always liked him, but he’s been rather strange all this time.” Aragorn spoke slowly.

“No matter Fili, do you think there is a chance to talk to his vampire?” Legolas spoke in a low tone.

“Monday during classes. I’ve got the key to his flat.” Gimli told them with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

On Monday Aragorn texted Ashley asking if Fili made it to classes. He wrote to her he was feeling sick and as going to stay home.

“He’s at the lecture.” Aragorn confirmed as the three of them were waiting in the car in front of Fili’s building.

“Let’s go.” Legolas urged them to go in. Gimli just glared at him and got out of the car.

He opened the door with ease and entered the security code. He briefly wondered why the vampire didn’t run away, since these kind of locks were useless against a vampire. The flat seemed empty at first glance.

“That’s new.” Gimli told them looking at the wall covered in birds.

“Magnificent.” Legolas gasped seeing the intricate drawings.

“I wonder where he could be, this place is rather big.” Gimli told them and walked into the corridor.

“Do they sleep at all?” Aragorn asked surprised.

“No, but they can mediate.” Legolas told him, and Gimli also glared at him.

They found the vampire in the last room, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was so focused on what he was doing the three men just stood there taking in the view. There were countless paintings all around. In many different styles and forms.

“You’re the Painter.” Legolas gasped startling the vampire, who finally noticed them.

The boy looked at them with fear, he shrunk and his hands began shaking.

“We’re not here to hurt you.” Legolas tried to calm him down, but seeing the emotional state of the vampire he didn’t come closer.

“We came here to talk with you.” Aragorn tried to speak calmly.

Gimli glanced at the state of the vampire, after all he heard about their kind from Legolas, and now seeing this person so fragile and broken, he regretted ever being born in his family.

“Let’s sit down in the living room and drink some tea and talk calmly.” He told the boy.

The boy just nodded and treated it as an order. He walked passed them still shaking and went to get the tea ready. The three of them sat patiently and waited in the living room. The vampire placed the tea on the table and sat on the floor away from them with his head down.

Aragorn looked puzzled, he knew this was a vampire, he knew he should hate him, but the state of the boy was pitiful. He seemed broken and lost. So much damaged and submissive it was doubtful he could function normally again.

“How long have you been enslaved?” He asked the boy calmly, but he did not answer, he just shrunk even more and tried to disappear.

“What did he do to you?” Gimli asked in a worried voice, but yet again the vampire did not answer.

“You’re safe with us.” Legolas tried to assure him in a calm voice. “We want to help you.”

“No one can help me.” The boy answered after a long while in a barely audible voice.

They asked many questions, but the boy refused to answer anything, he just sat there on the floor like a dog waiting patiently for the next order.

“We have to get going.” Gimli told them looking at the time.

“We will come here again.” Legolas told the boy in a sincere voice.

“You’d better not.” The boy whispered as they were leaving the flat. The moment they were gone he rushed to clean the table and start lunch. His master would be home soon.

As soon as Fili came in he immediately knew something was off, but he was trying not to show it. The vampire was glaring at him more than ever.

Kili was slightly panicky, he was considering every possible option, and the longer he thought the more he was convinced it was some kind of new test for his loyalty. He was hesitating, but he could tell his master realised something was wrong, he just placed lunch on the table and sat on the floor. Kili glanced at him warily.

“Since you have something to say, say it.” Fili suddenly told him.

“While you were out we had visitors.” Kili told him slowly.

“What kind of visitors?” Fili’s eyes became narrow and menacing, the boy shivered under the furious glare.

“Your cousin Gimli and friend Aragorn, and another man I don’t know.” The boy slowly told him. “They asked a lot of questions, but I did not answer.” He lowered his head taking the most submissive position possible.

“What kind of questions?” Fili asked in a firm cold voice, the tone the boy hated most.

“They asked what happened to me, and how long I have been under you care.” The boy finally replied in a low voice.

Fili glanced at the vampire taking in all the information with amazement. They boy was loyal beyond measure. He told him about the visit, he refused to answer any questions. He was worried about what his friends were up to, but his heart felt joyful the boy just proved to be loyal to him. He wondered how much was it out of fear, and how much out of devotion or affection.

He slowly finished his meal, glancing at his pet from time to time. He was patiently waiting on the floor, shaking a bit and clearly nervous.

“Come here.” He gently patted his lap. The boy did not hesitate even a second, in a glimpse he was seated on his lap. “You’ve been a very good boy.” He gently told him. “You can ask for anything as your reward.”

“Anything?” The boy asked clearly very surprised.

“Anything within reason.” Fili confirmed.

“I’d love to see a good art gallery.” The boy finally mumbled.

“Any particular art gallery in your mind?” He asked curiously. The boy just shook his head.

“A Museum with paintings would also do.” The boy told him hesitantly.

“Fine, I’ll take you somewhere on Friday.” Fili gently kissed him tenderly. “I’m going out soon, and when I come back you’ll get something special from me.” He kissed him again.

The boy smiled at him clearly relived he wasn’t mad at him. He snuggled into his arms, and gently kissed his neck and traced his arms with his tender fingers.

He stood up lifting the vampire in his arms and carrying him into the bedroom.

Later in the afternoon Fili decided to skip classes. He walked to his friends’ house slightly nervous. He kept wondering about what they wanted and why they interrogated his pet. And who told Aragorn and Legolas about what he was. He was dead set on killing Gimli on the spot.

“Hey we weren’t expecting you.” Legolas opened the door.

“You weren’t?” Fili sniggered.

“Come in.” Legolas showed him in.

“It’s great to see you!” Gimli was clearly enthusiastic to see him, but seeing Fili’s deadly glare he shut up.

“What kind of game are you three playing?” Fili wasn’t even trying to be nice.

“We were concerned about him.” Aragorn told him firmly.

“He’s not your concern.” Fili spoke bitterly and with spite.

“You can’t just keep him like that.” Legolas told him. “He’s a person! And you treat him like a fucking dog!”

“It’s not your business.” Fili was firm as hell.

“You have to understand, we mean good. We’re your friends.” Gimli told him firmly.

“Friends don’t sneak around their friends’ backs.” Fili spoke firmly.

“I never thought any of my friends would actually have a sex slave.” Legolas was brutal in his assumptions.

“If it weren’t for me he’d be already dead, so save your assumptions.” Fili spoke through clenched teeth.

“And as his savoir you just have to keep him locked up, on a leach, and fuck him regularly.” Legolas added grimly.

“I’ve never met somebody so broken.” Aragorn felt sorry for the vampire, and he didn’t hide it.

“What do you want?” Fili spoke at them coldly.

“Let him go.” Aragorn told him slowly.

“Do you want the same?” Fili glanced at his cousin Gimli.

“Yes. Keeping him like this is simply cruel.” Gimli noticed.

“Says someone who comes from the same family as I.” Fili told him brutally.

“I know our family’s view on this topic.” Gimli told him slowly. “I lived in Erebor, I know what our family does. But just because our family does it, doesn’t mean it’s the right thing to do.”

“Tell me honestly, doesn’t it bother you the state he’s in?” Legolas asked surprisingly gently.

“He’s much better now.” Fili told him very quietly.

“Better?” Aragorn gasped.

“He nearly died in the dungeon.” Fili told them. “He was... I can’t even describe it. Now he talks, and responds, he’s really much better...”

“And you think it’s best he stays with you as your personal slave?” Aragorn told him coldly. “Will he heal when he’s stuck as your pet?”

Fili lowered his head taking in the harsh words. Deep in his heart he knew they were right. He knew keeping him was cruel, he knew everything he did to him was beyond cruel. But he felt that if he left him, he’d never see him again and that would break his heart. “I can’t let him go.”

“It’s not that difficult.” Gimli told him. “Just leave the door open and believe me he’ll go by himself. Even your uncle won’t be able to blame you if he officially escapes.”

Fili folded his arms and glared at him strongly. “Uncle would kill me.” Fili finally told him. “He’s the key, and just because he’s done with interrogating him for now, it doesn’t mean he won’t need him later.”

“Will you let him do that?” Legolas gently asked. “Is getting the Glasgow University Group that important to your uncle?”

“How do you know about that?” Fili’s eyes became strong and narrow.

“He’s a Mirkwood.” Gimli slowly told him. “Aragorn is more conservative than them, but even he can see the fragility of the boy you’re enslaving.”

“It seems we made some dangerous friends.” Fili noticed grimly.

“Dangerous for you or for your family’s business?” Aragorn asked curiously.

“For all of us. Uncle will not listen to anyone on this topic. Especially after what happened to my parents.” Fili slowly told them.

“What are you planning to do about him?” Legolas asked grimly.

“I can’t let him go.” Fili told them slowly.

“Don’t you think that’s selfish?” Legolas asked him.

“Do you think he will stay if you leave the door open for him?” Gimli asked gently.

“Do you think he would chose to stay out of his own will?” Aragorn asked.

“He did tell me about your visit today.” Fili told them slowly. “I’m not sure what he would do.”

“Are you willing to take a little risk?” Gimli asked gently.

“Fine, I’ll leave the door open and I’ll see what he does.” Fili slowly told them.

“That’s not enough.” Legolas noticed. “You’re holding the Painter.”

“What do you mean by the Painter?” Aragorn asked, both Gimli and Fili looked equally puzzled.

“Who is he?” Gimli asked in a low voice.

“You really don’t know.” Legolas sniggered. “Un-fucking-believable. So you were interrogating him not knowing what questions to ask?” He was clearly bewildered.

“Just tell us, it’s not like we talk much to vampires.” Gimli was clearly irritated.

“He’s one of the oldest around, I’ve heard rumours about him, he lives his lives and paints changing names century by century.” Legolas slowly told him. “But that’s not why everyone is after him.” He told them slowly. “He’s the one person in the world who is a known acquaintance to Leonardo Da Vinci himself.”

“Da Vinci?” Fili gasped.

“Da Vinci is a vampire and he is still alive?” Gimli’s voice made a hilarious squeak.

“That’s the rumour. They say The Painter was his apprentice back in Italy, and he’s the only person alive to actually know what Leonardo looks like.” Legolas explained. “It’s like the whole vampire world has been after him for that very knowledge.”

“He’s really that old?” Fili gasped. “But he’s so...” He stopped seeing them look at him severely.

“I’ve seen him paint, and what comes out of his hands, but we can actually test that knowledge.” Legolas told them slowly.

“How?” Fili looked at him surprised.

“There is going to be an auction of one of Leonardo’s paintings, but my father’s experts say it’s most probably a fake. If he is who I think he is, he’ll be able to tell that. Why not go there with him, and simply ask his opinion, it’s not like you have to lie about anything, you already know he loves painting.” Legolas explained his plan.

“Which auction?” Fili asked curiously.

“London on Friday evening.” Legolas told him. “It’s some private collection, a few Turners, one or two Caravaggio and one Leonardo.”

“You’re both coming to dinner tomorrow, we want him to become comfortable around us.” Gimli told him.

“So it’s better if you come over.” Fili suggested.

“And eat take away?” Aragorn noticed with a grin.

“He cooks.” Fili admitted.

“One more reason you want to keep him.” Gimli added with a low voice.

“He loves cooking, he says it makes him feel alive.” Fili slowly told them, the surprised looks said volumes.

“We’ll come by tomorrow with Arwen.” Aragorn slowly told him.

“Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He told them.


	12. Chapter 12

He returned home with a substantial amount of shopping. He had to be alone for a moment, to rethink everything that happened. He was worried about the implication of his friends knowing about his pet, and for the difficulties lying ahead. If the boy was who Legolas suggested Thorin would do anything to get him into his hands again and that meant the dungeon yet again. And that one possibilities was not something Fili was ready to risk.

The boy was really surprised seeing all the shopping, but what startled him was the box placed in his studio. He hesitantly opened it, and smiled such a radiant smile Fili could only kiss him. The boy meticulously pulled out all the watercolour paints and special paper and began arranging them on the huge desk.

“Can I make a small request?” Fili asked as his pet was clearly very tempted to try his new toys.

“Of course!” The boy glanced at him with a curious glare.

“Have you ever painted Asian style? Like Hokusai?” Fili gently asked and the boy just nodded. “Come with me.” He gently extended his hand towards the boy, who eagerly took it. He led him into the living room.

“I’d like that wall not white anymore.” He showed him the wall next to his all-bird one. “Do whatever you like with it.” The boy nodded eagerly and settled in his arm, clearly very comfortable and feeling safe.

“Flowers?” He suggested.

“So you’re making our living room a garden?” Fili asked embracing him tightly. “Sounds great, make it paradise.”

“I’d have to change the furniture, and style of whole flat to do that.” The boy noticed grimly suddenly a bit sad.

“Draw it and I’ll see if I like it.” Fili gently told him and kissed him. “We’re going to an art auction on Friday. They are selling some Turners.” He gently nuzzled the vampire’s neck.

“Sounds fun.” His pet admitted.

“And we’re having guests tomorrow for dinner.” Fili told him. “That’s why I did so much shopping.”

“The same people as earlier today?” The boy asked worried.

“And Arwen.” Fili noticed.

“She’s nice.” The boy admitted.

“Would you like to give her the portrait?” Fili suggested.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” The boy asked hesitantly.

“It’s fantastic. But it’s yours, so it’s your decision.” Fili gently told him.

“Mine?” The boy asked.

“You painted it, so you decide what to do with it.” Fili confirmed the boy’s liberty to decide about his art.

“I think we should give it to her.” He slowly said.

“Do you mind if I ask someone more to come?” Fili gently asked, and carefully watched the reaction of the boy.

“My economy teacher, he seems pretty lonely and he’s really nice.” Fili slowly told him, but the boy did not react in any way.

“As you wish.” The boy gently told him clearly not caring.

The next day Fili left for his classes, and the painting in the living room was in the finishing stages. The boy was insisted on doing it at night, so that it would be ready for the next day. He used gentle paints, and as Fili glanced he saw yet again something resembling a wallpaper, but this time it was flowers in a mysterious pattern, surrounded by green branches and leaves. He had to admit it, his vampire had lots of talent and drive when it came to painting.

Kili spent the whole day in the kitchen, cooking for one person was fun, but cooking for five people was even more fun. He loved cooking and the smell of good food was all he needed to make himself happy. Glancing at his two walls in the living room made his mood even better. At lunch his master ate a bit, and they talk about dinner and what food he was going to cook. Then his master surprised him saying he’ll stay and help out. Together they laid the table and prepared snacks. Somehow the homey atmosphere between them made Kili unusually light, and his constant smile gave him hundreds of kisses.

“So you prepared seven courses?” Fili asked amazed.

“Of course!” The vampire told him firmly, as they were setting the table.

“We could invite the Queen for dinner at such a setting.” His master praised him looking at the very elegant table, set according to the most posh table rules.

“Wait till you taste my food!” The vampire surprised him and stole a kiss on his own accord.

“So what’s for dinner?” His master asked playing with his fingers.

“Starters are a spinach salad, then a light broccoli soup, followed by first course cheese ravioli and goat cheese with figs, then the main course baked halibut or baked lamb, and apple pie for dessert.” The boy started counting down the dishes.

“You never cooked like that before...” He gently complained pulling him closer.

“You never invited guests before!” The boy kissed him without hesitation.

“You’re fucking adorable!” Fili gently moved his hair and kissed him deeper.

“Little time!” The vampire gently snaked his way out of the embrace and ran to the kitchen.

His master stood in the doorway and observed him with a smile. “You need to change clothes.” He noticed.

“So do you.” The vampire told him flirtatiously.

“I was hoping we’d have enough time to take a shower.”His master gently chatted away.

“As soon as I get the lamb into the oven and set the timer, we do.” The boy smiled radiantly.

“Enough time for something more?” His master gently reached out for his hand.

“That’s the plan...” The vampire bit down on his lower lip and pulled him towards the bedroom.

“You’re all I need...” His master gasped as the boy gently wrapped his legs around his hips. He loved pressing him into the shower wall, the look of his naked body now wet. He loved the feel on his cold fingers on his shoulders. He loved the passionate kisses they shared, the press of their lips. He loved everything about him, and the ease of his behaviour that day suggested the vampire was feeling safe and comfortable. They way he rejected talking to his snooping friends, the way he stayed, suggested he wanted to stay.

“Promise you’ll always stay with me.” He grabbed his throat suddenly and pressed him harder into the wall. Then he looked at the vampire’s black eyes, and he felt a sudden pull. In a flash it was his back pressed to the wall and the vampire looking straight at him.

“Promise you’ll never hurt me again.” He asked in a gentle pleading tone.

“I promise.” Fili pressed his lips into the vampire’s mouth and tried to show just how much he wanted that.

“I promise.” The vampire replied in a hoarse voice. Fili sealed their lips feeling his heart overjoyed. Somehow this seemed right.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” The gentle fingers rested on Fili’s chest.

Fili gently reached and cupped his face. “It’s happy to be near you.” He answered and kissed him yet again.

“I’d love to continue but we have like fifteen minutes left.” The vampire realised.

Fili just smirked and wrapped his precious vampire in a huge towel. “You have to choose our clothes.”

“Already chosen!” The vampire laughed gently and pointed to two carefully selected sets of clothes.

“You love planning everything.” Fili noticed.

“Leaving anything to chance might create a chance you get something you don’t want to get.” The vampire noticed wittingly.

“I love being spontaneous, do you think we’ll meet midway?” Fili gently asked.

“Always.” He noticed with a grin.

“I need to get the starters on the table!” The vampire rushed into the kitchen with still slightly wet hair.

As soon as he set the first plates, the doorbell rang.

“You’re on time!” Fili greeted Arwen and Aragorn.

“Where are the others?” He asked curiously.

“Coming!” Gimli yelled, followed closely by Legolas.

“Come in and sit down!” Fili guided them inside.

“Hi!” Arwen greeted the vampire gently.

“Hi!” The boy replied with a shy smile. “I’d like to show you something.” The boy gently told her.

“Before dinner?” Fili grinned and glanced at his pet. “Come on, to your sanctuary.”

“I always wondered why you keep this room locked.” Aragorn glanced surprised at the painting studio.

“Let’s say it this way, I had to surrender this room to the painting frenzy.” Fili gently laughed.

“I love the new wallpaper in the living room.” Gimli complimented.

“It’s not a wallpaper.” Arwen noticed with a smile. “Is it?” She asked the boy with a smile.

“No, it’s not.” The boy confirmed.

“Custom made out of boredom.” Fili laughed again.

“Those paintings are completely different than these.” Arwen noticed glancing around curiously.

“I didn’t know you know anything about art.” Aragorn was surprised.

“You still have many things to discover about me.” Arwen told him with a smile. “Those were painted by someone else, weren’t they?” She asked glancing at Fili.

“No one can keep a secret around you.” Fili noticed. “Those are mine.” He finally told them and saw surprise on their faces.

“I wanted to show you this one.” The boy suddenly said pulling out the portrait. Arwen gasped with delight.

“So your current name is Kael Tharp?” She asked surprised.

“What?” Aragorn gasped.

“I’m right, am I not?” She asked the boy, who slowly nodded. “I’ve seen your exhibition in New York last year.”

“So you know who he is and you know what he is?” Aragorn gasped.

“Stop pretending you don’t.” She gently scolded him. “I overheard your conversation yesterday.”

“So the cat is out of the bag.” Fili noticed.

“Dinner!” The boy ran out of the room.

“I don’t know what to say.” Aragorn told her gently clearly very surprised.

“You don’t have to say anything. I’ll do the talking later, and all of you will be listening.” She told them in a firm voice. And walked towards the living room.

\----

“You’re a freaking genius in the kitchen.” Gimli complimented the food.

“I’m glad you like it.” The shy vampire replied.

“He’s spoiling me.” Fili admitted with a smile, taking the vampire’s hand.

The guests just glanced at the tender gesture, somehow the vampire did not seem scared or unwilling.

“So how can you explain that all the people we meet know about vampires and everything connected with them...” Aragorn glanced at his girlfriend.

“Actually I met Fili at school, and when my dad found out your last name he insisted I get to know you.” She said slowly glancing at Fili. “I know what people in Erebor do, so I was surprised I actually learnt to like you and that we really became friends. And then slowly over the years you guys showed up in my life.”

“So what does your family do?” Gimli asked suspiciously.

“We try to keep a low profile from your family.” She laughed gently. “My dad helps their kind, but only those who submit to the rules.” She clarified.

“So you’re like Legolas’s family?” Aragorn asked.

“Not quite.” She answered. “We were acquainted before, but our fathers rarely agree.” She told them vaguely.

“The understatement of the year.” Legolas told them grimly.

“Anyway, I want to know what are your plans.” She told them firmly.

“We’re not planning anything much.” Gimli told her. “We were looking into him being this famed Painter person, but apart from that Fili insisted he stays with him. Now we know one of the reasons why.” He glanced at the table and the delicious food.

“Why not just ask him?” She told them brutally.

“He refuses to answer.” Legolas told her.

“Are you the Painter?” She asked the vampire gently, and he slowly nodded. “You just got your answer. I’m more curious if you want to actually stay here, your coven has been searching for you rather desperately.”

“I’m staying here.” The vampire replied firmly, his hand still tightly entwined with Fili’s.

“Are you sure? Dorian seemed very dedicated.” She noticed. “He transferred here in hope to find you.”

“I know.” The vampire replied. “But it’s safer for them to stay away, we are under constant observation.”

“How do you know that?” Gimli asked surprised. “Who is observing us?”

“Erebor.” The vampire told them slowly.

“So uncle doesn’t trust me...” Fili gasped.

“He trusts you a lot, it’s more like he doesn’t trust me.” The vampire told him.

“So you want your friends as far away as possible.” Arwen noticed. “Do you want me to tell him to go back to Glasgow?” She asked in trembling voice.

“That would be nice.” Kili told her slowly.

“Yes.” Arwen confirmed. “So you want to stay here?”

“You really want to be a pet, a slave?” Aragorn asked the boy.

“It’s not much different from other parts of my life.” The boy noticed grimly. “At least here Erebor is not hunting me down anymore, because theoretically they have me.”

As they guest finally felt Kili felt uneasy. He knew his master was suspicious to say the least, he was quiet and lost in his thoughts. And the poor vampire had no idea what he was thinking, he just sat on the floor and waited.

“So you weren’t going to tell me about all that?” He finally asked in a grim tone glancing at the fearful vampire.

“I shouldn’t’ have said anything.” The vampire confirmed.

“Are you mad at me?” The vampire asked with fear in his eyes. Clearly he was very anxious.

“Kael?” He asked slowly. “Is that your real name?”

“No. It’s just a name for my paintings.” The vampire slowly told him.

“You know what’s funny, when I saw you finish my portrait I thought I had seen that style somewhere before. I’ve even been to your exhibition in Paris for heaven’s sake!” His master raised his voice. “Are any of your other names as popular as this current one?”

The vampire just nodded. “Your uncle has some of my paintings at home... He has a wall of my paintings.”

“Van Goyen? Brooking, Blechen or Moron?” Fili asked in a grim voice.

“All four?” The vampire squeaked. His master just looked at him puzzled and furious at the same time.

“Anything more?” Fili finally asked.

“Francesco Melzi...” The boy finally said. “And many more, but no so famous.” He finally said.

“So that was your strategy for survival? Paint, sell and move on?” His master asked in a low voice.

“It was the easiest way.” The boy replied.

“Just how old are you?” Fili asked grimly.

“Almost eight hundred...” The boy finally replied lowering his head.

“So when you met Da Vinci you were already a vampire?” Fili quickly did the maths.

“He was a vampire as well, that’s how we met.” The boy replied.

“Where are you from?” Fili asked slowly.

“You’d be surprised.” The boy mumbled.

“Nothing can surprise me anymore.” He insisted.

“Erebor.” The boy gasped.

“What?” Fili nearly jumped off the sofa.

“I was born and raised in Erebor.” The boy told him slowly again.

“What’s your name?” Fili looked at him all pale and emotional.

“Kili, son of Durin, son of Nain the second.” He told him slowly.

Fili just blinked. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. The Durin who raged against the vampires as the first in the family? The Nain the second who painted all around the castle?” He told him slowly.

“Yes.” The boy replied calmly.

“Now this makes things really fucked up.” Fili summed up everything. “Our names rhyme... Fili and Kili!” He began laughing whole heartedly. “Get over here.” He reached out his arms. “That simply means we’re meant to be together.” He smiled at his pet.

“I’d really like that.” His pet straddled his hips and kissed him deeply.

 


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Dwalin returned to Erebor again.

“Dorian Graham.” Dwalin showed Thorin more pictures. “He works as a economy expert. He teaches four groups at the university. He transferred here from Glasgow University.” He hung his voice.

“So back to the Glasgow University group.” Thorin noticed coldly.

“The gossip about them was high twenty years ago.” Balin noticed. “Then it suddenly became very calm.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Thorin noticed. “What else did you find about him?”

“He showed up from nowhere fifteen years ago, and began teaching at Glasgow. He did three tours of American Universities and back to Glasgow. I can’t find any family, and the people I spoke to gave only one name as a friend.” Dwalin told them. He passed a picture of a cute blond man. “His name is Bilbo Baggins and he’s a literature expert. Foster father to Frodo Baggins, some relative’s child.” He passed another photo.

“I think we just hit the jackpot.” Balin noticed. “What’s our next move?”

“Send in Gloin.” Thorin spoke calmly. “Get him a job at Glasgow and tell him to make friends with this Bilbo guy, and evaluate if he’s a vamp or not. Then he has to call me, in both cases he is not to peruse this guy.” Thorin gently lifted the photo of this blond man hugging a small black haired child. The family resemblance was visible, they had the same vibrant blue eyes and kind smile. But they seemed really depressed and sad about something. “Tell him to find out the story of this person and the child.”

\----

“What do you mean you found him, but we cannot go and see him?” Bilbo was raging at Dori, who tried to calm him down.

“It’s not safe...” Dori tried.

“I’ll tell you what’s not safe, living all your life surrounded by vampires, and look at me, I’m fucking fine!” Bilbo started yelling at his friend.

“Kili asked me to tell you not to come near him, it’s really dangerous.” Dori told him firmly.

“Did he become a monster? Did he go on a killing rampage?” Bilbo kept asking.

“Quite the contrary, he got locked up in a dungeon and almost died.” Dori explained.

“Did he escape? And now he’s hiding?” Bilbo insisted.

“No, they let him out. But he’s changed...” Dori tried to explain. “He’s not like he used to be. He’s sad and broken. He’s in the hands of his captor and he’s his pet...”

“We need to get him out of there! There is no way in hell my best friend is going to be a slave!” Bilbo told Dori stubbornly. “Either you take me to him, or I’ll find him myself.”

“You can’t do that...” Dori gasped.

“Just watch me! I’m pretty sure I should start from a place called Erebor!” Bilbo nearly spat at him.

“That place is really dangerous, you cannot go near it!” Dori gasped.

“Dangerous maybe for vampires, you’re forgetting I’m human.” Bilbo noticed stubbornly.

“Fine, I’ll call my friend who is in touch with him and I’ll try to arrange something.” Dori finally gave in. “Be careful with that guy going around campus.”

“Don’t worry, I’m planning to play with him a little.” Bilbo’s eyes went narrow with anger.

“Arwen darling, you said I could call anytime I need something.” Dori told her on the phone. “I need to arrange a meeting with him, his family is going crazy.”

“Friday, London.” Dori confirmed. “We’ll be there.”

“That means we’re packing!” Bilbo said firmly.

“I hope you realise he’s in the hands of very dangerous people...” Dori tried to ease him down.

“I’ll show them dangerous...” Bilbo spoke with spite packing his and Frodo’s bags. Dori glanced at his phone, and after a longer moment of hesitation he sent text messages to both his brothers, just to be on the safe side.

\-----

“So you don’t have time for your family anymore?” Thorin hissed on the phone.

“It’s not that uncle, I’m going to London for the weekend with my friends, we’re leaving on Friday afternoon.” Fili told him lightly. “I can drop by to Erebor next weekend.”

“I have some business in London on Friday...” Thorin noticed. “So we might as well meet there. Are you going to stay at the Arkenstone?”

Fili was in shock for a moment, but quickly answered. “Of course!” He added. “That would be fantastic!”

“So we’re meeting your uncle in London?” Kili’s eyes were full of panic as Fili finished the call.

“We better get ready for it, I wasn’t planning on meeting him this soon.” Fili noticed sternly.

“I don’t want to go back to the dungeon...” Kili gazed at him grimly.

Fili gently patted his lap and Kili immediately jumped to him and into his arms.

“I’m never going to let that happen.” Fili embraced him tightly. “I’m not going to leave you ever...”

“You mean it?” Kili gently asked looking him in his eyes.

“I mean it.” Fili kissed him gently.

“So am I still a pet for you?” Kili asked in sad eyes.

“You’ve always been much much more...” Fili slowly admitted. “Are you sure you can’t manipulate me?” He hissed in a light flirtatious tone.

Kili began laughing and he rested his head on Fili’s shoulder. “I’m positive...” Kili admitted still laughing.

“You’re just gorgeous...” Fili kissed him to silence the joyful laughter and the kiss turned into a game of touching and caressing. “I can’t get enough of you...” Fili gently lifted him into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

As he was placing his vampire on the bed he saw those gorgeous brown eyes turn black. He kissed him deeply and pushed him into the bed. He kissed down his neck towards his stomach, ripping his t-shirt off and with his hands gliding over the vampire’s body sensually.

“Tell me how much you want this...” Fili hissed as he was kissing down a path towards his cock.

“Can’t you already tell?” Kili gasped with delight feeling the human’s lips take him gently.

“How much do you love me?” Fili suddenly asked him with a wide smile.

“How much do you love me?” The vampire replied with a smile.

“Would you like to fuck me?” Fili asked with a smile.

“What?” Kili’s eyes went wide.

“A change of roles perhaps?” Fili made it clear.

“I...” Kili was lost for words. “I never considered that option...”

“Think about it...” Fili licked his penis again. “Because I’ve been thinking about it for some time now.” He added after a longer moment of sucking and caressing his lover.

“But that would mean you would have to submit to me fully...” The vampire realised. “Are you scared of that?”

“Not anymore.” Fili smiled and forced him to bend down to kiss him. “So what do you say?”

“We can try... if you really want it.” Kili told him gently.

Fili gazed at him deeply grabbed him and shifted them so that Kili was on top.

“I have no idea how to...” Kili gasped unsure of himself.

“Just do anything you feel like...” Fili noticed. “And try to be gentle.”

“I’ll try...” Kili kissed his neck and began trailing down his chest. “You’re beautiful...”

“Beautiful?” Fili gasped feeling his long cold fingers caress his body and roam down.

“A work of art...” Kili hissed and continued exploring the body of his lover like never before. With freedom he was never given before. He roamed Fili’s body using his lips and fingers.

“I’m not sure I want to...” Kili realised. “I’ve never done that...”

“We could do that at a different time, if you’re uncomfortable.” Fili gently cupped his face and kissed him. “We’ll do whatever you want...” He embraced Kili tightly and held them closely.

“Take me please...” Kili whispered saying his need out loud.

“As you wish...” Fili pulled him much closer and licked his fingers and reached for his firm ass. Kili squirmed with need as he felt the gentle fingers press into him.

“You really want this...” Fili gasped. “Do you really want to feel my cock up your beautiful tight ass?”

“Stop teasing me...” Kili gasped with dark black eyes.

“I love to tease you, you look fucking adorable...” Fili noticed with a smile, gently settling himself against his ass.

“More...” Kili gasped feeling just the tip enter him and Fili look at him with a playful smirk.

Kili glared at him angrily and wrapped his legs around him and pulled himself closer causing more friction and pulling Fili’s cock deep into him.

“You’re becoming greedy...” Fili noticed.

“You’re mine...” Kili told him deeply.

“No, you’re mine...” Fili kissed him and pressed even deeper into him. “Promise you’ll never leave me...” Fili gasped as the cold body was driving him insane with need.

“Promise you’ll never cheat on me... Promise you’ll forever be with me...” Kili gazed at him with a serious look.

“I’m yours as much as you are mine.” Fili noticed and kissed him again and felt the fangs bite down on his neck sending them both other the edge.

“I love the feeling of your warm cock up my ass, and your warm cum in me...”Kili admitted. “You’re so warm...”

“Imagine what it would be to press into my hot ass?” Fili suggested and saw a blush on the vampire’s neck.

“We have to try that one day.” Kili noticed.

“When you said you want to be with me forever...” Fili suddenly said seriously. “Did you mean what I think you meant?”

“Only what you want... if you want...” Kili told him.

“I’m not sure how I would manage.” Fili admitted. In truth he had always envisioned becoming a vampire as the worst nightmare possible, but the idea of spending an eternity with Kili, somehow that did not see horrible. Even without the food, and the blood problem. His uncle would be the real problem, they would both have to run...

“You don’t have to make the decision now.” Kili told him gently. “I’ll be with you no matter what decision you make.”

“Wouldn’t it be difficult to watch me grow old and frail? I doubt I’d be able to fuck you then...” Fili realised.

“I... just want to be next to you no matter to what end.” Kili told him firmly.

“I love you...” Fili told him gently embracing his shoulders.

“I love you too.” He heard the almost inaudible answer.

 


End file.
